Fogosos Encuentros
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Su septimo año en Hogwarts es peor de lo que esperaban... No son las materias, no son los profesores, No es Voldemort... Es algo mucho peor... Los sentimientos y sus malas pasadas!... todos terminan haciendo mal las cosas y se hieren unos a otros.
1. Una pequeña aventura

**Capitulo 1... Una pequeña aventura...**

Harry abrazó a su novia por la espalda mientras caminaban. Estaban en el pasillo del septimo piso.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro a los tiernos pero sugerentes ojos verdes.

-Ya estamos llegando- Advirtio Harry.

-¿A donde me llevas?

-A un lugar donde estemos solos- sonrio picaramente- La sala multiproposito- Harry se detuvo y penso unos segundos. Minutos despues una puerta aparecio. Esta les abrio paso a una habitacion roja pasion, con una gran cama matrimoñal en el centro.

-Te me estas insinuando Potter?

-Me estoy ofreciendo... Chang.

ella lo empujo contra la cama y una vez a dentro del cuarto los dos, cerro la puerta con llave y tiro esta a un costado de la habitacion.

-Entonces creo que no habra problema- Se acerco peligrosamente a el- Creo que... Hay mucha luz aqui.

-Nox!- Luego la varita de Harry con la que fue conjurado el hechizo anterior, volo por los aires y fue a parar a una esquina del cuarto.

Harry tomo a Cho por los hombros y la acerco besandola con pasion. Cho rodeo su cintura con sus jugetonas manos. Estas exploraron el cuerpo del morocho con deseo y desesperacion.

Harry enredo sus manos en el extenso pelo negro de su novia. Luego comenzo a descender por su espalda hasta llegar al final de la columna vertebral de ella, y alli, deteniendose, en su cola (patetica forma de llamarla, pero no sabia como) y tocandola alocadamente.

Luego, el comenzo a besar su cuello con pasion, mientras su novia producia pequeños gemidos de notable placer.

Cho no lo soporto mas y tironeo de la corbata de Harry, y luego de un par de raros movimientos, logro sacarla del medio.

El desabrochaba la camisa de su novia dejando al descubierto su corpiño blanco. Harry se detuvo en sus pechos y se echo para atras.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunto Cho desconcertada. Harry seguia paralizado- ¿Nunca habias visto unos?- El nego con la cabeza. Cho solto su corpiño y se dejo ver. Harry se ruborizo.

-Estamos igual- Siguio su novia- tambien sera mi primera vez...- cho se acerco y lo abrazo. El estaba nervioso al sentir esos redondos pechos sobre su torso desnudo.

Con sus hormonas alteradas, Harry poso ambas manos en los pechos de Cho. Ella, mientras tanto, aprovecho, mientras se besaban, para quitarle el pantalon, junto con su ropa interior. Harry hizo lo mismo con la pollera del colegio de Cho.

Cuando ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos, se abalanzaron sobre la cama. Ella comenzo a besarlo en el cuello, bajo por sus pectorales, su ombligo, y alli se detuvo, con su lengua intruducida en el ombligo de Harry comenzo a jugar con el. Harry comenzo a exitarse.

Cho continuo bajando, entre besos, y decidida, hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Tentada de mas, introdujo el erecto de su novio en su boca y comenzo a succionarlo y a jugetear con el. Su lengua exploraba cada zona de este.

Harry con infinito placer, comenzo a exitarse cada vez mas, y a gemir descontroladamente.

Gracias por escribirme...

Espero que te guste mi cuento

"FOGOSOS ENCUENTROS"

Cualquier consulta... Sera bien recibida... Pequeña Diabla ..$


	2. Estoy lista Pero no para ti

**Estoy lista... Pero no para ti...**

Harry salio de la sala multipropósito dejando a su novia durmiendo y con una nota a su lado en la que se disculpaba ya que debía irse.

Al cruzar el retrato de la dama gorda se topo con alguien, ambos se asustaron.

-¿Tan fea soy Harry?- Pregunto Ginny divertida.

-Para nada- La miro de arriba a abajo- De echo, hoy particularmente estas bellisima...

-Gracias... Tu también.

Harry coqueteaba con toda chica bonita que se le cruzara. Pero nunca había llegado más lejos de eso, excepto por la noche anterior. Harry sonrió.

-De acuerdo, adiós, debo encontrarme con Dean... Nos vemos luego.

-De acuerdo, cuidate- le guiño un ojo. Ella solo sonrió y siguio su camino.

Harry no pudo evitar observarla unos segundos caminar, tenía tanta gracia. Él volvió a sonreir. Luego siguió su camino a la ducha.

Una vez allí, bajo la tibia ducha, los ruerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente y sonrió.

Aún que le agrado, la noche con Cho no había superado sus expectativas en absoluto, y estaba deseoso de encontrar a alguien quien si las supere. Por que aún que disfrutaba del sexo, al menos esa vez ya que fue su primera, él bucaba algo más. Algo como el amor, y si venía incluiío con noches de placer, perfecto.

En cuanto encontrara a aquella chica que saceara su deseo completamente, dejaría a Cho, ya que ella solo le atría físicamente.

Ginny, luego del encuentro con Harry siguió su camino. Pero a los tres pasos, volteo para verlo. Sus ojos reflejaban deseo ante terrible cuerpo. Sonrió. Cuado volteó nuevamente hacia adelante, se encontró con su novio (Dean Thomas), a quien saludo con un pequeño beso.

-Ven!... Te mostrare algo- La tomó de la mano.

-Pero, tengo hambre, pensaba bajar a...

-Sh!... Tengo una sorpresa, luego bajaras.

-De acuerdo.

Una vez frente a la sala multipropósito, Dean se detuvo en silencio unos segundos. Luego apareció una puerta de madera. Él tomó la aldaba de bronce y la abrió. Se adelantó en la habitación, por suerte estaba vacía, ya que Cho la había abandonado minutos antes.

Ambos entraron y se quedaron mirando aquella hermosa y cálida habitación. Había una gran chimenea encendida, en frente de esta, una alfombra de piel blaca. Seguido de esta, había una pequeña mesita con unos cuantos platos deliciosos con tazas de té servidas.

-Genial!... Tengo hambre- Dijo Ginny sentandose- Mira!... Hay fresas con crema!... Mis favoritas!...

-Lo sé, por eso estan ahí

Se sentaron enfrentados en la alfombra. Dean tomó una fresa y la untó en la crema, la llevó a la boca de su novia esparciendo la crema en sus labios. Ginny, por instinto, intentó morder la fresa, pero Dean la quitó de s alcanze y la comió. Luego se acercó a su novia besandola, al mismo tiempo que absorvía la crema de sus labios.

Dean se ubicó en cima de su novia y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Metió la mano debajo de la camisa de Ginny en busca de sus pechos. Ginny no se sentía nada cómoda, así que se corrió.

Dean la miró desconcertado.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Dean, yo no puedo hacer esto, no etoy lista...

-Si que lo estas... Mírate!... Estas tan excitada como yo...- Se acercó de nuevo, pero ella se volvió a separar. -De acuerdo, ya entiendo... ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo?

-No...- Negó con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo... Vete!... Y no vuelvas más!

Ginny te arregló la ropa y el pelo, y salió de allí conteniendo las lágrimas.

Cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero se chocó con alguien. Ginny se sobresaltó.

-Bueno!... Veo que estamos destinados a asustarnos mutuamente...- Dijo Harry divertido. Ella intentó moverse, pero él le tapaba la entrada- ¿Linda has estado llorando?- Ginny lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó- ¿Que ocurre?...- Se preocupó- Ven!... Sientate aqui... mm... mejor no, hay mucha gente...- Dijo observando la cantidad de Griffindors que daban vueltas por ahí.

Ginny se soltó de él y subió a su cuarto. Él se quedó sin saber que hacer, pero al final, preocupado por su amiga, subió a su encuentro.

La encontró sentada en su cama con ambas manos en su cara, llorando. Él se sentó a su lado y tomo sus manos.

-¿Que ocurre?- Se preocupó.

-Dean... Me dejó...

-Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Por que no me quise acostar con él...

-¿Te obligo a...!

-No... Yo le dije que no podía y él... me dejó...- Lloró.

-Esta bien- La abrazó- No llores Ginny... Tu no tienes la culpa...

-Si, fui una idiota- Él la separo de su lado y la miró.

-Claro que no es tu culpa... Él es mayor, piensa diferente... Tu, en cambio, fuiste muy inteligente...

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, si no estas lista lo tendría que comprender...

-No es eso... Él me pidió algo muy especial... Yo lo hubiera hecho si lo amara, pero... No lo amo.

-Y no está mal...- Le secó las lágrimas.

Se miraron. Ella miró su boca, todavía no la abía probado como se lo juró a sí misma.

Él la miró a los ojos color avellana. Ginny se sintió mal y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Bajó la mirada. Él tomó su cara suavemente y dirigió la mirada de ella, a sus comprensivos ojos verdes.

No se aguantó más y la besó. Un beso tímido al principio, que luego fue tomando pasión y furor. La lengua de ojiverde se abrió paso en la boca de Ginny y comenzó a explorar cada cavidad de esta.

Harry levantó su varita y cerró la puerta e invocó un hechizo silenciador. Luego tiró la varita a un costado de la habitación, donde fue a parar su ropa y la de Ginny.

Él le besaba el cuello mientras ella producía unos pocos y entrecortados gemidos de placer. Al mismo tiempo enredaba sus manos en la cabellera morocha. Se dejaron caer en la cama.

-Demonios!...- Dijo Harry.

-¿Que?-Preguntó alarmada.

-Me acabo de bañar...

-Mejor, el pelo mojado te queda muy sexy ¿lo sabías?...- Ambos sonrieron y siguieron besandose.

Él estaba encima de ella, acariciando sus pechos, más grandes que los de Cho, según Harry. Ella no oponía resistencia. Todo lo que Harry hacía le parecía perfecto. Los movimientos, los besos, la pasión.

Él la abrazó suavemente y la penetró por fin. Ginny gritó a más no poder, y se aferró al torso de su amante fuertemente, tanto que rasguño toda su espalda, a lo que Harry produjo un entrecortado gemido tras esta pequeña demostración de rudeza. Sin embargo, la siguió penetrando más profundo y más fuerte que antes. Lo que causó que Ginny gritara más fuerte (mezcla de dolor y placer) y unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Los gritos desesperados de Ginny excitaban cada vez más a Harry. Escucharla gemir así era totalmente excitante para él. Lo que causó una revolución de placer en Harry.

Este comenzó a reaizar movimientos pélvicos continuos y candentes, penetrandola varias veces más, con igual rudeza que antes. Pero ambos se habían acostumbrado al dolor, y ahora todo lo que sentían era un inmenso placer. Sin embargo, Ginny gemía brutalalmente y la excitación de ambos estaba al punto cúlmine, transformandose ya en un orgasmo.

Agotado, Harry cayo en brazos de Ginny. Ambos respiraban con gran dificultad. Harry la miró, aún lloraba. Este volvió a brazarla y le susurro un "me encantó" Ginny solo le sonrió agradecida.

-Dean no es tonto- Dijo entrecortadamente- Sabe lo que quiere- Él le sonrió. Ella se acercó y lo beso con pasión.


	3. Coqueteos Inoscentes

**Capitulo 3..._ Coqueteos inoscentes_**

Harry despertó con la angelical cara de Ginny a su lado que lo miraba expectante. El le sonrió. Cuando se dió cuenta de todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana de un viernes, más que loco, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a cambiarse.

-Que idiota fui- murmuro bajo.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa... yo me deje llevar...

-Claro que no es tu culpa... Bah!... En parte si, por ser tan linda- Le sonrió y continuo vistiendose.

-No entendiendo como paso todo...

-Fui un idiota- murmuro de nuevo colocandose las zapatillas.

-¿por que dices eso?...¿no te gusto?... Habias dicho que te encantó...

-Si, y ese es el problema...

-¿Por que?... ¿Cual es el problema en eso?...

-Ginny...- Se detuvo a mirarla- Entiende... Yo tengo una novia y tu... Tu tienes solo 16 años y un hermano que va a matarme si se entera... Seis hermanos a decir verdad...

-¿Por que te matarían?

-Por lo que hice...

-Hicimos...- Corrigió.

-Por que no fue correcto, nos dejamos llevar demasiado por nuestros deseos...

-Te arrepientes- resumió.

-Claro que no... Bueno, un poco- Ella se entristeció- Pero solo por Cho... Ella es mi novia...

-¿La amas verdad?

-No lo se... Pero si le tengo un gran aprecio...

-De acuerdo... Esto nunca pasó, nadie se enterara, lo prometo...

-Gracias Ginny- Le sonrió. Posó su mano en la mejilla de ella y la acarició- Lo lamento...- Sonrió nuevamente y se fue.

Ginny quedó destruída. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Harry salió destrozado. Ginny le había pegado fuerte, ya que no se había arrepentido de nada. ¿Sería ella quien causaría su ruptura con Cho?... "Tal vez" pensó y sonrió.

Hermione saliá contenta de la biblioteca, ya era la hora del almuerzo y el hambre la atormentaba. Tomó un par de libro y se dirigió a los pasillos. Caminando por uno de ellos cuando pasó alguien a su lado.

-Adiós preciosa...- Ambos siguieron su camino. Pero no duraron más de dos pasos en caer en la cuenta de quien se trataba. "Ese era Malfoy?"... "Esa era Sangre Sucia?"... Se dieron vuelta y se miraron confundidos. Draco se dió cuenta de su error, sin embargo, "Esta buena" pensó.

-¿Que miras?- Preguntó molesto Draco- No se mentir, y tengo razón- Se defendió- Estas... preciosa- murmuro. El se acercó para verla más de cerca.

-¿Que diablos te pasa Malfoy?

-No me había percatado de lo buena que estas Granger- Se acercó más aún. Ella se alejó.

-¿Que te ocurre?

-Estoy siendo sincero- A medida que el se acercaba ella se alejaba. Así hasta que se topó con una pared- ¿Que te has hecho?... Estas irresistible hoy!...- Se acercó para besarla. Ella se paralizó y recibió el suave beso. Cuando tomó conciencia se separó.

-¿Que crees que haces?

-Te estoy besando

-¿Con que derecho?

-Con el de un Slythering...- Se acercó para besarla de nuevo.

Ella tomó sus libro y con ellos, le pegó en el hombro del rubio para que este se apartace.

-Auch!... Que ruda!...- Dijo seductoramente, pero alejandose.

-Y si no me dejas en paz te prometo que no tendras día del padre jamás...

-De acuerdo- Se corrió. Ella pasó a su lado golpeandole el hombro- Pero te lo advierto... Ten cuidado!... Puedo tenerte si quiero- Hermione se dió vuelta y lo miro. Su mirada era una mezcla de enfado y desafío.

Ella se dirigió al Gran Salón, con una sonrisa "Draco no es tan feo" pensó.

Draco, por otra parte, ya tenía decidido quien sería su próxima presa.

A la noche, y luego de su guardia como prefecta, Hermione se encontraba de vuelta a su dormitorio, cruzando el vestíbulo.

-Hola presiosa- Se sobresaltó y se dió vuelta para ver de quien se trataba- ¿Que hace una chica tan bonita como tu, tan sola rondando a estas horas?

-Pues resulta que algunas SI, cumplimos con nuestros deberes como prefectos. Pero ahora, me dirijo a mi dormitorio...

-Uh!... ¿Te acompaño?- Sonrió seductoramente. Ella se dió vuelta y lo miró.

-¿De verdad crees estar a mi altura?- Le pregunto y se dió vuelta dispuesta a terminar de subir las escaleras. Él se corrió y se puso delante de ella.

-Claro que si... Y mucho más también...Yo no soy un inutil Weasley...

-No, eres un asqueroso Malfoy...

-Pero uno que te hará sudar...- Ella rió irónicamente- ¿Lo dudas?

-Obvio

-Anda... Compruebalo tu misma.

-No necesito comprobarlo...

-Pero te mueres por hacerlo...

Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo cerca de su boca. El deseo del chico se hacia cada vez más evidente.

-No me provoques!- Dijo entredientes. Continuo subiendo. Cruzó un pasillo.

Él la tomó del brazo ahora, y la adentró en un aula vacía cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Por que no?... ¿Que haras si te provoco?

-Te demostraré que no me harías sudar ni una gota... Y eso, dañara tu orgullo... Tu punto debil...

-No tengo problema en arriesgarme- Se acercó a ella peligrosamente. Esta observo los rosados labios del chico, e, instintivamente, humedeció los suyos con un roze de su lengua en señal de deseo.

"Pues nodigan que los hombres no tienen iniciativa" pensó y la besó con pasión. Hermione, no se opuso a esto, por el contrarió rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio. Y este rodeo su cintura apretando el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

Ella estaba sorprendida. Sabía que Draco era muy masculino, pero tenía una forma de besar mucho más allá de lo masculino.

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el pelo del rubio. Mientras que las manos de Draco se colaban por debajo de la remera de la castaña, rozando la suave piel de su espalda.

Las manos estaban cada vez más activas y los besos eran cada vez más apasionados.

Minútos más tarde se encontraron rebolcandose por el suelo entre besos y pequeños y débiles gemidos.

Hermione ya sabía las intenciones que Draco tenía, y aún que sabía que estaba mal, no hacía nada para detenerlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Y sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro activamente.

Draco besaba su cuello y daba uno que otro mordiscoen este, el cual causaba moretones en todo su cuello. Hermione gemia despacio pero continuamente.

Él bajo a sus pechos, pero Hermione, algo avergonzada, tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo atrajo a sus labios besandolo con furia para compensar el cambio de lugar.

Él se detuvo y la miró. Se encontraba encima de la castaña.

-Ahora lo comprobaras!... Te haré sudar tanto que necesitaras agua para no deshidratarte.

-No lo creo- Lo provocó.

Él volvió a atacar su cuello, subiendo a sus mejillas y lamiendolas con deseo.

Se detuvo nuevamente y la penetró con furia, provocando un terrible grito por parte de Hermione.

-Esto no es nada...- La volvió a penetrar pero más profundamente.

-Dra... Draco!- Gritó- Des... Ah!... Despacio!- Se quejó.

-No!... Así me gusta a mi...- Continuó aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos.

-Por favor!... Oh!... Me haces mal...

-Me encanta que me supliques...

-Me haces mal!...

-De eso se trata... Ahhh!... Que vulnerable éres!

-Draco detente!- Le decía entre un grito, desesperado, y un gemido.

-No!... Asi estamos genial!- Se adentraba y salía del cuerpo de la jóven dominandolo completamente. Cada vez más bruscamente y con más profundidad.

-Draco no... no puedo.. oh, Ah!... No puedo respirar...

-Yo te ayudo- Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y la beso con furia. Ella se separó.

-DRACO!- Esta vez era más un gemido- Detente!... por favor!... DETENTE!...-Gritó enloquecida. Draco la miró preocupada. Y aún que oirla suplicar así lo excitaba demasiado, se detuvo cayendo exahusto sobre ella. Y esta, respiró entrecortadamente y con mucha dificultad.

-¿En que... Demonios... pensabas...?- Dijo por fin.

-En ti... Te gané... Si sudaste!- Ella rió.

-Es mentira... Ahora- Recuperó el aliento- Me las pagaras!...- Ella cambió de posisión y tomó el control de la situación.

-Petrificus Totalus!- Gritó ella. Él quedo inmovil- Ahora, la que te hará sudar, seré yo!...


	4. ¿Ginny? ¿Acosada Sexualmente?

**Capitulo 4... _¿Ginny?...¿Acosada Sexualmente?_**

Ron se encontraba en la sal común con Harry, cuando una Hermione contenta entró cantando por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-¿Por que tan contenta Herms?- Pregunto Ron.

-¿Quien esta contenta?- Sonrió.

-No te hagas la interesante- Se quejó Harry.

-Conocí a alguien... Bueno, ya lo conocía, pero... Ustedes saben...

-No, no sabemos- Dijo Ron incrédulo.

-Bueno, ustedes son mis mejores amigos... Confío en que no me regañen y en que me brindarán su apoyo- Ron y Harry se miraron preocupados.

-Claro que si- Afirmó el morocho.

Hermione les contó todo lo que coquetearon el día anterior con Draco. Los chicos no daban crédito a sus oídos. Luego ella les contó que había tenido una pequeña aventura con él.

-AJ!... Ahorrate detalle por favor...- Dijo Harry asqueado.

-Tu no puedes hablar- La defendió Ron- Como si nadie se hubiera enterado de las porquerías que haces con Cho.

En ese momento entró Ginny y al escuchar esto se molestó y sin decir una palabra, subió a su cuarto.

-Gracias Ron- Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

Harry subió al cuarto de Ginny. La ncontró sentada en su cama acomodando algunas cosas.

-Oye!...- Se sentó al lado suyo. Ella se corrió un poco-¿Que ocurre?... ¿Por que ya no me hablas?

-¿Para que?...- Harry se sorprendió- Si la idiota de Cho siempre termina en tu cama- Harry se sorprendió más aún con ese comentario.

-No te entiendo... ¿Por que dices eso?

-Ya sabes que yo no te veo como un amigo.

Harry, estando ahí sentado, recordó todo lo que junto a esa hermosa pelirroja había vivido.

-No te enojes pero, me parece que exageras...

-¿Por que?

-Por que la única que terminó en la cama conmigo cuando yo intentaba hablar, fuiste tu...- Le sonrió. Ella se sonrojó.

(ACLARACIÓN: ACA TERMINA ESTO... NO PASO NADA... CUANDO DIGO NADA ES NADA!... ENTRE ELLOS, AHORA...)

Ron se dirigió al Gran Salón en busca de novia. Sin embargo, la encontró a punto de subir las escaleras del vestíbulo.

-Ahi estas!... llevo horas buscándote.

-Lo siento- Dijo de mala gana- Tengo algo que decirte, ven!... sientate- Se sentaron en los primeros escalones.

-¿Luna?... ¿Que ocurre?

-Debo ser sincera contigo... Yo soy...

-... LESBIANA!... PUEDES CREERLO?... TODO ESTE TIEMPO ME ENGAÑO CON... UNA MUJER!

-Tranquilo, a lo mejor...

-NADA!... QUE MALA SUERTE!... ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?

Harry no pudo contenerse más y se largo a reir.

-¿DE QUE CARAJO TE REIS!

-DE NADA RON!...- Continuo riendo.

Ginny, por otra parte, caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Que desdichada era... ¿Por que Harry no la amaba, habiendose ofrecido a sus brazos, sus besos y por sobretodo, a su insaciable deseo?.

Se sentó en el lago. Minutos después alguien se sentó a su lado. Alguien que un año atrás había sido su novio (gran equivocación según ella). Y como este no consigio lo que buscaba de Ginny (sexo) la dejó, al igual que Dean, solo que ahora volvía con una esperanza de hacerla suya.

-¿Colin?... ¿Que haces aqui?

-Te ví algo deprimida, y como yo también esoty así... Quizás, bueno... Te traje algo que ayuda a olvidar... Es Muggle.

-¿Que es?

-Algo de alcohol... El muggle es algo más fuerte que el mágico, pero más efectivo... Además luego de dos sorbos te acostumbras...

Colin sirvió un poco en un vaso que hizo aparecer y se lo entregó. Ella dudo unos minutos, su padre le había comentado algo al respecto, pero... "Que más da" pensó. No tenía ninguna otra idéa. Tomó el vaso y lo vació en un sorbo largo. Un ardor le recorrió la garganta.

-Bien... me parece que no me hace nada- Dijo y le alcanzó el vaso.

-Debes tomar unos cuantos vasos más...

-Ah!... Entonces... Llénalo!...- Le sirvió otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que Ginny, evidentemente borracha, no logró ostener más el vaso y este se escabullo de sus dedos, haciendose añicos.

-Que linda te pones cuando estas ebria

-Nu digas idiuteces- Se mareó.

Él se acercó y la besó. Ella no entendía nada, pero en un intento de no perder el equilibrio, tomó el cuello de Colin y este aprovecho para interpretarlo de la manera que más le convenía.

La despojó de su camisa. Ella no podía luchar.

-Culina... Cuu-Culin que demonius...?

Él le besaba el cuello mientras le sacaba el corpiño. Ella seguía sin poder hacer nada. Se rindió.

Recordaba haberle dicho a Harry que lo haría únicamente con aquel que amara, pero en ese caso, ella no hacía absolutamente nada.

Una vez semi desnudos ambos. Él se puso encim de ella y comenzó a penetrarle. Ella produjo un grito (más bien de auxilio), pero él posó su mano en la boca de ella para callarlo.

Ginny lo miraba horrorizada. Aún que estaba borracha algo razonaba. "Él me... me... Resistete!... Ginevra resistete... No cedas!... Ah!... Demonios!... Me esta violando!" pensó.

Colin bajó a sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos con deseo. Pero luego los besó y se detuvo en sus pezones. Su lengua jugó con ellos. Los mordió, los besó, hizo lo que quiso, ya que bien sabía que ella no podía resistirse.

Pero aún no estaba satisfecho.

-Date vuelta Ginny- Le sonrió esperanzado y deseoso.

-Nu Colin... Déjame en paz!...

-Vamos!

-Sueltame!...- No podía pelear pero si gritar.

-Date vuelta te he dicho!.

-Nu!... Hazte a un ladu u gritaré!...

-Claro que no!... Si no te das vuelta... Seguiré como hasta ahora...- Le tapó la boca con la mano, y la penetró con más fuerza que antes. Ella produjo un grito que se perdió en la mano de Colin.

-HEY!... ACASO ERES SORDO?... TE HA DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!...

Ginny se arregló la ropa como pudo y se separó de Colin una vez que este se corrió.

Colin se corrió levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-ESTAS BIEN GINNY?- Miró preocupado la persona que acababa de llegar. Ginny negó con la cabeza. Estaba llorando. Intentó pararse pero el mareo fue terrible y cayó bruscamente al piso.

Abrió su boca y todo el alcohol que había consumido, lo perdió tras un gran vómito.

La persona la ayudo a levantarse, pero esta se desmayó en sus brazos.


	5. Una lección de consideración

**Capitulo 5...** **_ Una lección de consideración_**

Ginny se había desmayado en sus brazos. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue apoyarla suavemente en el pasto, y dejarla recostada hasta que averiguara lo que pasó.  
Levantó su varita y le apuntó directo a la cabeza a Colin.  
-¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE?- Preguntó Harry al fin, híper histérico.  
-Yo no hice nada lo prometo...- Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Harry vio la botella vacía a su lado.  
-¿LA EMBORRACHASTE?... ERES UN DESGRACIADO...- Alzó más alto su varita.  
-No!... ambos estabamos borrachos... En serio- Mintió pidiendo piedad.  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así?...- Guardó su varita, y alzó a Ginny en sus brazos- Contigo hablaré luego, y me conocerás enojado...- Lo miró amenazante y el chico se estremeció.  
Dicho esto se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la enfermería con Ginny en sus brazos.  
Pomfrey no le permitió quedarse por que se aburriría, ya que Ginny estaría durmiendo las próximas cuatro horas, por efecto de la poción.  
Harry caminaba por un pasillo directo a las escaleras que bajaban al vestíbulo pensando. Verla ahí, pidiendo ayuda, le había ablandado el corazón. "Pobre Ginny" pensó. "Que doloroso sufrir algo así"... "Es que no puedo concebir que la hubiera obligado a... a tener sexo". Con todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás, se había dado cuenta de todo lo que ella significaba en su vida. Ya se había decidido, no sabía si era amor, o atracción física, pero estaba seguro que ella era mucho mejor persona que Cho, o al menos eso creía. Ya había decidido. Ginny sería la causa de su ruptura con Cho, y sería ese mismo día. "¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de todo lo que significaba esa pequeña pelirroja en su vida?" pensó enojado.  
Pero al pasar por el aula de transformaciones se olvidó de todo aquello ya que fue capturado por cuatro brazos e introducido en el aula vacía. Harry levantó su varita, pero al ver de quien se trataba la guardo de nuevo en su túnica.  
-¿Cho?... ¿Qué demonios...?  
-Yo soy la que hablará hoy... ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que te plazca?... ¿¿Irte y dejarme una mugrosa cartita disculpándote y, después de esa noche maravillosa, no volver a vernos?... Creo que debo darte una lección de consideración, y traje a una amiga para que me ayude... Como verás, no tengo problema de compartirte con nadie, mientras halla tiempo para nosotros...  
-¿De que hablas?- Luna se dejó ver- ¿Luna?  
-Si Harry.  
-Ahora prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias- Le dijo Cho sentándolo en un pupitre y corriéndose de lugar.  
Luna se acercó a Harry y le susurró provocativamente "tu te quedas aquí" él no se movió.  
-Ahora verás lo que es bueno- Le dijo Cho.  
-Cho se acercó provocativamente a Luna y la besó. Lenta pero apasionadamente sus manos tocaban el cuerpo de la otra con locura. Luna le quitó la remera a Cho dejando ver sus maduros pechos. Esta comenzó a masajearlos con placer. Cho le quitó la pollera a su amiga junto con su ropa interior.  
Harry estaba confundido. "¿Qué demonios hacian?"... "Sea lo que sea es repugnante". Cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo una mueca de asco.  
-¿No te excita Harry?- Le preguntó Cho- Pues a mi si...  
Ellas siguieron sin que nada les importe. Cho introdujo dos dedos en el sexo de su amiga. Esta gimió brutalmente. Luna estaba demasiado excitada. Tomó los pechos de su amiga y los succionó con placer.  
Harry no sabía que pensar. Era asqueroso según él. Quería salir de ahí, sentía que sobraba, y en cualquier momento vomitaría todo. Pero no podía salir, unas sogas lo mantenían atrapado al pupitre.  
Logró zafarse y corrió a la salida. Pero Cho lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo girar rápidamente. Ella comenzó a lamerle las mejillas. Luna, que estaba detrás de Harry tomó sus jersey y se los quitó. Harry se sintió usurpado.   
Luna abrazó la cintura del chico que vivió hasta llegar a su erecto, al que le hizo un trato especial, lo masajeaba y lo tironeaba.  
Harry entraba en calor. Sentía gran placer aún que no quería. Intentó zafarse, pero lo tenían rodeado, no podía luchar.  
Ahora sabía como se había sentido Ginny. Tan... Tan... Obligada a hacer algo que no quería. Pero, aún que era una gran satisfacción para él, todo aquello. No podía dejar de pensar en Ginny. Y que la pobre, abusada minutos atrás, se encontraba sola en la enfermería. Intentó zafarse de sus compañeras, pero estas se abrazaban a él con fuerza, no lo dejarían salir de ese enredo.  
Sus ojos se humedecieron "Estoy llorando?"... Comenzó a empujar a Cho para que se abriera paso, hasta que al fin lo logró. Se vistió de nuevo.  
-¿Qué ocurre?... Creí que nos divertíamos- Preguntó Cho.  
-No... No me divierte!... ¿No se dieron cuenta que en ningún momento yo quise hacer esto?... ¿Saben que?... Sigan ustedes, pueden mejor sin mí en el medio... Yo me voy... Ah! Y Cho... Ahora descubrí con quien me engañabas...- Miró a Luna. Ella bajó la vista avergonzada- No te preocupes... Me dolió más lo que hoy me hiciste... Dios!... Pero no seguiremos así... Adiós Cho... Lo nuestro terminó para siempre.  
Salió de ahí y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. "Acaso lo habían violado?"... "Pobre Ginny... Todo lo que sintió"... Otra vez ella dandole vueltas a su cabeza. No lo pensó más y fue a la enfermería.

Sorryy!... Se que muchas/os van a matarme por lo q le he hecho a Harry, pero de verdad era necesarioo... No me maten

Muchas Gracias por los reviews... dejen mas! Jaja... 


	6. Algo en común

**Capitulo 6...** _**Algo en común**_

Harry llegó a la enfermería y allí la vio. Era igual que un ángel cuando dormía. "Siempre es igual que un ángel" pensó Harry.  
Cerca de ella, todo el sufrimiento se desvanecía para dar lugar a un nuevo sentimiento; amor. Sin embargo, y luego de sentarse al lado de Ginny, no pudo evitar sentirse muy apenado por ella. Todo lo que había sufrido al ser tan joven. Y luego recordó lo vivido por él y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Tomó la mano de Ginny para sentirse protegido.  
-Wow... Esto no se ve todos lo días- Dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras dado a la poción relajante que había tomado anteriormente. Harry levantó la vista- El gran Harry Potter llorando- Se burló. Él emitió una sonrisa apagada.  
-Te sorprenderías con la frecuencia que sucede últimamente... ¿Tu como estas?  
-Me duele la cabeza... Ese alcohol muggle- Dijo con desprecio- De echo, nunca te agradecí por...- Se detuvo, "Salvarme sería la palabra" pensó- por acercarme a la enfermería.  
-No te preocupes... Tu habrías hecho lo mismo, quiero creer- sonrió.  
-Claro que si...- Hubo una pausa demasiado incómoda para ambos- ¿Harry?- Dijo al fin.  
-¿Hum?  
-Gracias por ayudarme con Colin- Dijo apenada. Él solo la miró triste- Tenía mucho miedo... pero cuando oí tu voz... Fue como si...- Pausa- Gracias- Repitió para no complicar las cosas. Él la abrazó con fuerza.  
-Lamento que esto te halla sucedido...- Dijo con los ojos húmedos, Harry. Ella se separó y lo miró. Él lloraba en silencio.  
-Yo también lamento lo que te paso a ti- Dijo verdaderamente apenada y mirándolo a los ojos.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- La miró también, parando de llorar.  
-Bueno, aún no vacías muy bien tu mente y... alguien me ha enseñado algo de oclumancia- sonrió. Él también- A veces es bueno saber lo que él otro no se anima a revelar... Sé que en tu caso puede molestarte por que... Bueno, por que me entrometo en tu mente- Hubo una gran pausa. Ellos se miraban.  
-¿Sabes?- Dijo al fin Harry- Me alegra que tengamos algo en común... Me hubiese bastado con que nos guste el mismo color pero... Si el destino nos preparó esto- sonrió.  
-Es una buena forma de verlo.  
-Es decir... Gracias a esto nos comprendemos mucho mejor el uno con el otro- Ella también sonrió.  
Él la miró directo a los ojos, y ella le devolvía la mirada. "Maldito destino" pensó Harry "podrías haber elegido una mejor forma de juntarnos". Luego Harry encontró cómica esta frase y sonrió nuevamente.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ginny sonriéndole también.  
-Nada, es solo que... La luz de la vela resalta el color de tu pelo, y tus ojos... Tus ojos contrastan con ese color... Es muy bonito verte así- "Es muy bonito verte" se corrigió Harry por dentro sonriéndole. Ella también sonrió pero avergonzada y algo ruborizada- Si, ese tono también te queda muy bien- Rió Harry al ver como se sonrojaba. Ella rió también pero aún avergonzada.  
Harry y Ginny se quedaron hablando un buen tiempo, hasta que el sueño los venció. Harry se acostó es una cama vacía al lado de la de Ginny. No la dejaría sola, además disfrutaba de su compañía.  
Al día siguiente, Harry despertó. Miró a su alrededor y se detuvo, allí, en la cama vecina a la suya, dormía plácidamente Ginny, tan angelical como siempre. Sonrió.  
Se levantó sigilosamente y caminó hasta el baño, allí se peino y luego salió. Ginny seguía durmiendo, pero en cualquier momento despertaría, ya que los rayos de sol, que se colaban por el gran ventanal, daban de lleno en su rojizo pelo, haciéndolo contrastar más aún con las sábanas blancas de su cama.  
Harry se acercó a su cama y la observó. "Que linda es" pensó. Se inclinó sobre ella, acercándose a la cara de pelirroja, sintiendo así, la respiración tranquila de Ginny. Depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Ella se acomodó en su cama.  
-Ginny- Le susurró- Ginny- Abrió lentamente los ojos. Al verlo tan cerca sonrió- Madam Pomfrey dejó una nota en la cual decía que ya puedes retirarte...¿Vamos?- Le preguntó al ver que ella solo le sonreía.  
-Si...- Suspiró. Harry se enderezó, y Ginny, de mala gana, fue al baño a sacarse la horrible ropa de enferma, para volver a su aburrida túnica.  
Harry y Ginny salieron juntos de la enfermería. Él la abrazó por la cintura. Ella se sorprendió y lo miró confundida, pero a la vez alegre.  
-Lo siento- Dijo pero sin soltarla- Si te moleta, yo.  
-No!...- Se apresuró a decir. Ambos sonrieron.  
-Solo quiero tenerte cerca...- Dijo algo triste.  
-Aquí estoy.  
Una vez en la sala común, ambos se despidieron para ir a buscar sus cosas y así empezar el día de clases.  
Las horas de clases pasaban, el día culminaba. Pero Harry todavía estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, recordando y atormentándose con lo vivido la noche anterior.  
Al terminar la última clase dejó sus cosas en la sala común y bajó al Gran Salón contento ya que vería a Ginny. Una gran desilusión lo invadió completamente al no verla allí.  
Subió nuevamente a la Sala Común y luego al cuarto de la pelirroja. Allí estaba, tal cual la había encontrado aquella otra vez. Sentada en su cama, con ambas manos cubriendo su cara y llorando.  
Él se acercó lentamente. Se sentó al lado de ella sin hablar y la miró. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el cuarto, a excepción de los sollozos de la pelirroja. Él tomó sus manos y las apartó de su rostro húmedo. Ella lo miró triste. Harry tomó un mechón de pelo rojizo que caía sobre sus ojos, y lo apartó.  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunto al fin.  
-Yo... Nada.  
-No te creo...No soy especialista en oclumancia como tu, pero no la necesito practicar. Se nota a la legua que estas mal- Dijo penetrando su mirada en los ojos color avellana de ella. Ella lo abrazó.  
-Harry... Me alegra que estés aquí.  
-Yo también, pero eso no responde mi pregunta Gi...- La separó para verla mejor.  
-Es que... Hoy a la mañana me sentí tan segura contigo a mi lado que... luego cuando nos separamos, todos los recuerdos se hicieron presentes en mi cabeza... No puedo lidiar con esto- lloró. Él la miró con pena y la abrazó.  
-A mi me pasó igual, pero...- Le susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo- Tienes que comprender que siempre estaré para cuando me necesites, pero, hay cosas que uno arreglarlas solo...- La separó de su pecho- Por que si no lo arreglas tu, nadie lo hará por ti, ni siquiera aún que así lo deseen.  
-¿Harry?  
-¿Si?  
-Gracias -¿Por qué?  
-Por ayudarme.  
-No me tienes que agradecer, nos ayudamos mutuamente ¿no?  
Ella lo miró y le sonrió. En Harry crecían nuevamente los impulsos de besarla y hacerla suya, pero no creyó que ese fuese el momento apropiado para ello. Ginny miró sus labios con el mismo deseo que la última vez. Lo abrazó y lo besó tiernamente.  
Harry no se lo esperó, pero no le importó. Se paró y tomó la mano de Ginny. Ambos parados al pie de la cama, comenzaron a besarse. Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, y ella lo imitó rodeando su cuello. Sus besos eran cada vez más candentes y deseosos.  
Ginny levantó los brazos y Harry comprendió. Tomó su remera y se la quitó delicadamente. Ella le quitó su camisa. Harry la abrazó a su cuerpo, quería sentirla cerca, muy cerca.  
Se dejaron caer en la cama ya completamente desnudos. Harry, como siempre, en cima de ella comenzó a besar su cuello.  
-Ya es la segunda vez que vengo a hablarte y terminamos así...-Le susurró Harry sin detener sus besos.  
-Mm... No es mi culpa que seas irresistible...- Sonrió.  
-Esta cama es genial... Me trae buenos recuerdos.  
-Y te gustará mucho más luego de hoy...- Lo besó apasionadamente.

**Buee... ojala valla gustando... **

**Con los demas fics, me demoraré un poco, prometo no mucho, pero habrá que tener paciencia..**

**Mientras tanto.. muchas gracias por las críticas ninias!**

** Las tengo en super cuentaaa ) me hacen re happy! )**

_DiablaLoK_**  
**


	7. Deseos y Promesas

**Capitulo 7... _ Deseos y Promesas_**

Harry despertó hallándose con sus brazos alrededor de "su" dulce Ginny. Ella dormía aún. Se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Ella, aún entre sueños, le correspondió el beso. Él esperó un segundo y ella abrió los ojos sonriéndole.

-Te ves hermosa cuando despiertas...

-¿Solo cuando despierto?- Se ofendió dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No... Tu eres hermosa- La besó.

-Pero tu me haces competencia

-No es cierto

-Si que lo es

-Además, si así lo fuera, no tendríamos por que pelear, podemos complementarnos- sonrió traviesamente.

-Tienes la idea fija...

-En ti- Le corrigió. La besó.

-Te despertaste algo... empalagoso- sonrió.

-Culpa tuya... Anoche la pase genial...

-Más te vale- le sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué harías si no, al respecto?

-mm...(beso)no se...(beso)que tienes en mente...?- Él la miró pícaramente- No me equivoco al decir que solo piensas en eso.

-No, pienso en eso y en ti...Además... ¿Por qué dejaría pasar la oportunidad, es decir... Los dos estamos empalagosos, juntos y... desnudos- remarcó mientras sonreía.

-Merlín!... Eres terrible... ¿Qué harás para convencerme?

-Mmm... Puedo... darte un beso- le besó tiernamente la boca- y otro- beso su cuello- Y otro- beso su hombro- Y puedo abrazarte- La estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-¿Será suficiente?...- Preguntó Ginny con intriga.

-Eso depende

-¿De que?

-De lo que tu quieras... Tu pide. Yo doy...- Le sonrió Harry.

-A cambio de...

-Un rato más juntos...

-Bueno, visto y considerando que es mi oportunidad...

-¿Qué me pedirás Ginevra Weasley?

-¿Cómo?... ¿Es que no sabes que es lo que me enloquece?

-Si... Yo

-Además...

-¿Qué?

-Fresas con crema...- sonrió

-Debí imaginarlo... Eres una Weasley...- Bufó- Acabas de destruir el romance- le reprochó.

-O comenzarlo- lo besó- Pero prométeme que luego de que yo cumpla tu deseo, tu cumplirás el mío...

-Mmm... Déjame analizarlo... Tu deseo no requiere más de dos minutos, y yo estoy desesperado por que cumplas mi deseo... Es una difícil decisión... De acuerdo- La besó apasionadamente.

Harry estiró la mano por debajo de la cama y palmó con ella, su ropa, luego la de Ginny, y... ahí estaba su varita. La tomó.

Señaló a Ginny con ella y susurró unas palabras. De la punta de su varita salió un hilo de luz rosado que se adentró en la boca de Ginny y recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué me has hecho Potter?

-Mmm... Son medios de protección...

-¿Protección?

-Hechizo anticonceptivo- aclaró y la besó.

-Fue un punto bajo- rió. Comenzaron a besarse...

( N/A: PARA AQUELLOS QUE DICEN QUE A ESTOS TÓRTOLOS NO LES IMPORTA NADA... PARA QUE NO CREAN QUE GINNY QUIERE ATRAPAR A HARRY CON UN JUNIOR)

Hermione, a dos días de su aventura con Malfoy, y estando en la biblioteca, estudiaba pociones y un poco de transformaciones. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, ella guardó sus libros y se dirigió al Gran Salón.

Se sentó al lado de Ron.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana Ron?

-No lo se... Tampoco he visto a Harry...

-Quizás este practicando con la escoba...

-¿Desde anoche?... ¿Hace cuanto que no ves a mi hermana?

-No lo se... ayer la ví... Tuvo clases de adivinación...

-Algo no me huele bien aquí...

-Pues es tu culpa hermanito- Le dijo Ginny que acababa de entrar y sentándose enfrente de ellos- Esa colonia no es muy buena.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba en mi cuarto, estudiando...

-¿Y donde esta Harry?

-Yo que sé... ¿Por qué crees que lo sé?

-Hola- Llegó Harry que se sentó al lado de Ginny.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Le preguntó Ron molesto- Ayer te estuve buscando... Nisiquiera comiste, eso es raro en ti...

-No Ron... Eso es raro en ti- Le corrigió Ginny y los demás rieron.

Luego de no levantar sospechas sobre lo que ambos estuvieron haciendo en su momento desaparecidos. Ginny se fue junto con Hermione a la sala común.

Mientras caminaban...

-Bueno, a mi me lo puedes contar...

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente Hermione?

-Que paso con Harry...

-¿Qué paso con el?

-Vamos!... Yo se que a tu hermano le ocultaste un montón de cosas que no me podrás ocultar a mi...

-No se de que hablas...

-De acuerdo, hazte la desentendida, pero... me enteraré tarde o temprano...- Le sonrió- Oye!... debo irme

-No vendrías a la sala común...

-No... quizás ire a la biblioteca... ya veo luego.

-Ok... Adiós...

Se despidió de su amiga y se fue camino a la biblioteca. Acercándose al aula de transformaciones, recordó lo vivido hace dos días. Como lo extrañaba, suspiró.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que alguien la tomó del brazo y la besó con pasión. Ella cerró los ojos sistemáticamente, pero creía saber de quien se trataba.

-Hola preciosa... Te extrañé...- Le dijo el rubio una vez que terminó de besarla.

-Yo también...-suspiró ante terrible beso.

Él la adentró en la sala y cerró la puerta como aquella vez.

-¿Sabes?... Granger no me ha quedado claro quien de nosotros ganó la apuesta...

-Fui yo... obviamente.

-Me parece que te equivocas... Pero como no lo recuerdo, creo que debemos llevar a cabo el reto nuevamente... ¿tu que opinas?

-Me parece una perfecta decisión...- Ella lo besó con deseo.

Él la besó nuevamente mientras deslizaba su ropa por la suave y blanca piel de la chica. Ella se dejaba besar, y definitivamente no hacía nada por mantener su ropa en ella. Lo único que hacía era posar sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico, tocando y acariciando su espalda con terrible deseo.

Él le beso el cuello mientras estrechaba su cuerpo con el de la joven que se encontraba contra la pared. Con sus manos, demasiado activas, acarició su espalda, bajando a su cintura, y una vez pasada sus caderas, comenzó a tocar sus piernas, deseoso de probar esos muslos. Con una mano en cada muslo de ella, la levantó entrelazando las piernas de la chica, en su espalda y presionándola contra la pared.

Ya ambos desnudos se tendieron en el suelo. Él acariciaba su pelo mientras la besaba con pasión, y ella acariciaba sus remarcados abdominales. Sus besos se hicieron cada ve más intensos, pero ella decidió que ya era tiempo de la acción. Ella comenzó a besar su cuello con desquicio. Y él producía pequeños gemidos de placer.

-¿Granger...?

-¿Mmm?- Continuó besándolo.

-¿Estas lista para perder la apuesta?- Ella se detuvo y lo miró con deseo.

-No... Estoy lista para ganarla- Le sonrió traviesamente.

Hermione, que estaba debajo del cuerpo del chico, hizo un raro movimiento por el cual terminó en cima de él, y lo miró fijamente.

-Creo que te equivocas Granger...- Dijo y la dio vuelta quedando el encima de ella nuevamente- Yo domino acá...- La penetró con rudeza y ella solo gritó con placer.

-¿Crees que vas a ganar esta apuesta combatiendo contra un Malfoy?- La penetró nuevamente más profundo- Ahora harás lo que yo te diga si no quieres que utilice un Imperius- Le susurró al oído.

-No es necesario- Negó ella- Hoy, soy toda tuya...- Estas pocas palabras despertaron en Draco una emoción imponente al poder gozar de lo que el quisiera.

La penetró con fuerza y profundidad, quería escucharla gritar su nombre, como a él tanto le gustaba. Y así ocurrió, ya que a Hermione la tomó por sorpresa. Hacía movimientos pélvicos continuos. Penetrando y abandonando el cuerpo de la chica. Ella solo se dedicaba a gemir satisfecha. Pero para Draco, aún que los gemidos de su amante le alteraban las hormonas, no era suficiente.

-Ahora sudarás a más no poder- Le susurró en el oído a la castaña.

Él la volteó dejándola a Hermione en cuatro patas. Draco coló dos de sus pálidos dedos en la cavidad de la joven preparando el terreno para lo que vendría luego. Tras escuchar a Hermione gemir con mucho placer ante esta acción, retiró sus dedos dejando que su miembro se encargara del resto.

Abrazó la cadera de la chica y la penetró con fuerza. Ella gritó desaforadamente el gemía con enorme placer. Continuaron así media hora más asta que ambos cayeron rendidos al suelo.

-Creo que tienes razón- Dijo Hermione entrecortadamente. Él la miró- Me ganaste...- Draco sonrió.

-Te lo dije... Pero... Esto no es nada... Ya lo verás...- Ella lo miró intrigada- ¿Crees que no tendré lo que me corresponde?... Tú debes ganarme la próxima vez...- respiró con dificultad.

-Te lo aseguro...

Ambos se quedaron así recostados por diez minutos. Luego Draco se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse. Ella lo miraba sin saber que hacer.

-Lo siento linda- Dijo una vez cambiado- Debo irme...- Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir se detuvo y la miró- Pero pronto nos veremos... tu me debes algo- Sonrió sugestivamente. Estaba por salir.

-Malfoy!...-Él se dio vuelta- Procura vernos en un lugar más cómodo... Estoy harta de hacerlo en este piso duro y frio... Hay millones de lugares mejores en todo Hogwarts... Si no se te ocurre alguno...

-No necesito tus consejos Granger... Se perfectamente como manejarme solo...- Y dicho esto salió del aula.

**Holaaa... bue, dsp de tanto tiempo**

**volviii!**

**En fin, ojala valla gustando... gracias por criticar, me encantó tu crítica potterqueen**

**jaja... me reí muchoo... **

**en fin... **

**gracias a todos/as por criticar, este y otros fics )**

**prometo que en cuento pueda, agregaré en los otros fics caps )**

**Por ahora...**

**baee!**

_DiablaLoK_


	8. Fogosos Encuentros

_**Capitulo 8... Fogosos encuentros**_

Él estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, y ella retenía su mirada. El rubio se acercó a ella y con uno de sus brazos, rodeó la cintura de la castaña y la atrajo hacia él. Una vez que ambas caras estuvieron demasiado cerca, él le sonrió y la besó. Ella se dejó besar dulcemente.

Despertó agitada, sin saber donde estaba. Miró alrededor y divisó a la pequeña Ginny en la cama vecina a la suya. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, aún no amanecía.

Se lavó la cara tres veces y luego se detuvo en el espejo a pensar por que se comportaba de esa manera.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?... Todas las noches, él te atormenta en tus pensamientos... ¿Por qué hago esto?... ¿Por qué cedo cuando no siento nada por él?... Es una fuerte atracción sexual... debería dejar de verlo, no es conveniente que continuemos teniendo esos esporádicos encuentros y que yo... sea... tan fácil... No puede ser que él me use a su antojo, claro que no. La próxima vez que lo vea ofreceré resistencia- sonrió- No me usará más como su objeto de placer- trató de convencerse- Vamos Hermione!, seamos realistas, él no te usa, tu te regalas, que es muy diferente- Dijo una voz interna.

Al día siguiente, ella subió a su cuarto, luego de terminar con todas sus clases y con su hora de vigilancia como prefecto, en busca de un par de prendas. Ahora se disponía a ducharse en el baño de los prefectos.

Se dirigió al gran baño. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta con llave, y comenzó a llenar la bañera, una vez llena, se desvistió y se adentró en la enorme tina de agua caliente y se relajó. Cerró los ojos. Cinco minutos después los abrió y se encontró con que alguien la observaba fuera de la tina.

-Malfoy!- gritó al mismo tiempo que buscaba una toalla para cubrirse, ya que solo la cubría la espuma.

-No te molestes Granger- Le dijo este al ver que ella no encontraba nada para ponerse- no hay parte de tu cuerpo que no conozca- Ella se sonrojó, sin embargo continuo buscando.

-Toma!- Malfoy le acercó una prenda- Toma mi túnica, total, no la necesitaré- Se comenzó a desvestir. Se disponía a entrar en la tina.

-¿Qué haces?... No te metas!... Me estoy bañando yo!

-Nos bañaremos juntos- sonrió.

-No!... Vete!

-No quiero irme, vete tu si tanto lo deseas...

-De acuerdo- Tomó sus cosas, y se cubrió con una bata.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Ella recordó haber dejado la llave puesta, pero ahora no se encontraba ahí. Volteó para mirar a Draco.

-¿Qué harás para conseguirla?- Le preguntó, pícaramente.

-Te la pediré... Dámela!

-No no, me pertenece ahora, y, a menos de que pagues un buen precio no te la daré.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó cansada.

-A ti... Te quiero solo para mi... Ven!... Vamos no seas mala.

-No!... Solo quería tomar un maldito baño, ¿es tanto pedir eso?

-Claro que no... Ven!

-No contigo... De acuerdo, tu quédate ahí, yo iré a las duchas.

-Como quieras, pro no saldrás de aquí de todas formas...- Negó con la cabeza.

Hermione resopló y se dirigió a las duchas. Asegurándose de que Malfoy no la vea, se quitó la bata y se adentró en ella. Se detuvo. Cuanto lo deseaba, pero se había prometido vencer la tentación. "Después de todo yo no lo amo" pensó "Por que el que me interesa, no se interesa por mi?"... "Bueno, después de todo, no lo voy a esperar toda la vida. Tengo derecho a hacerlo con quien me de la gana".

Pero algo interrumpió su pensamiento. Unos fríos y pálidos dedos rodearon su cintura.

-Malfoy que demonios...? AH!!- Se estremeció al sentir como este la penetraba.

-Eso te gusta verdad?...- La penetró con más fuerza

-Malfoy!- Se soltó a la vez que lo reprochaba- ¿Qué crees que haces?- Se dio vuelta para verlo- Sueltame!...- se alejó de él, chocándose contra la pared que contenía las canillas de la ducha.

-¿Por qué?... Nos deseamos mutuamente- Se acercó- dije que podría tenerte si quería- Se acercó más aún.

-Alétjate!...

-No lo creo- Se acercó el último tramo y la besó con pasión. Ella se rindió y con sus brazos rodeó su cuello. Ella fue aumentando la intensidad del beso.

-Hazme tuya Malfoy...- Susurró a su oído.

-Ya eres mía- La penetró con rudeza.

Hermione gemía desaforadamente. Se sentía cubierta de exquisito placer. Malfoy la dominaba completamente, sabía como complacer a las mujeres. Hermione se subió al torso de él, entrelazando sus piernas en su espalda, y este, para no perder el equilibrio, la estrechó contra la pared.

Él la abrazaba por la cintura, y acariciaba su espalda, al mismo tiempo que la penetraba. Ella se aferraba a la pared y a las canillas. En un rudo movimiento, Hermione giró una de las canillas, logrando, así, que una lluvia de agua caliente los cubriera por completo.

Malfoy, que aún la cargaba, la llevó hasta la gran tina de agua caliente en la que inicialmente se habían encontrado. Allí se dejaron caer y entre abrazos, besos, agua y espuma, Hermione cedió, volviendo a ser "propiedad" de Malfoy.

Allí se hallaban juntos, abrazados, pero sintiendo NADA el uno por el otro, solo una gran atracción sexual.

-Ahora puedes quedártela- Le dijo el rubio mostrando la pequeña llave de cobre.

-No estoy segura de quererla ahora- sonrió. Él la besó con furia. Ella rompió el beso, separándose. Lo miró. Lo besó nuevamente y se paró en busca de su ropa.

-Lo siento, debo irme...

-Tan temprano?- Preguntó el rubio sugerentemente.

-Lo lamento... No puedo seguir viéndote...

-¡¿Qué?!- Se alteró levantándose también.

-Si... No volveremos a estar juntos, ya tomé mi decisión...

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no te amo, ni te quiero, ni nada... Nada siento hacia ti... Esto es absurdo- Dijo ya cambiada y se fue.

Dos días habían pasado de aquel encuentro, y aquella despedida. Aun que no fue difícil cortar con el tipo de relación que tenían Draco y ella, se sintió demasiado mal, luego. Se sentía sola. Nadie la había echo más mujer que él. "Nadie me había echo mujer" se corrigió. De todas formas, lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias. La forma en que le hablaba, como la tocaba. Pero no lo amaba, eso podía jurarlo. Claro que no. Ella amaba a aquel pelirrojo divertido y amoroso que siempre había estado a su lado.

Al fin llegaba a la biblioteca. Se sentó y abrió sus libros. Se perdió en ellos.

-Granger- Le susurró al oído. Ella se sobresaltó- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que buscarte yo?

-Mafoy!- Se disgustó- ¿Qué haces?

-Vengo por ti... Te necesito...

-¿Qué ocurre?- Se preocupó.

-Te extraño... Necesito sentirte de nuevo- Le acarició el hombro.

-No!... De ninguna manera, ya te lo dije, no nos veremos más...- Tomó sus libros.

-Puedo tenerte!... Eres tan fácil linda sonrió malvadamente.

-No!... Nunca más!... ya tomé mi decisión...

-Es tu última oportunidad, ¿estas segura?

-Claro...

-De acuerdo- Se levantó- Adiós Granger... o debo decir... Sangre Sucia?- La miró amenazante, como antes.

Se fue, ella se quedó mirándolo hasta que se perdió.

**holaaa... dsp de tanto tiempo **

**vovi por mas**

**sory por los otros fics, **

**es que tengo que pasarlos todavíaen cambio este**

**ya está terminado... **

**ojala gusteee**

**plis reviews! **

**beso!**

_DiablaLoK_


	9. Uno los dos

_**Capitulo 9... Uno los Dos**_

Pasados dos días de aquella "separación", entre Malfoy y ella, si se le podía decir, ya que nunca podría terminar algo que nunca comenzó, Hermione se sentía realmente sola. Nadie la había hecho sentir tan viva, nunca. Pero sabía que no había amor en aquella relación, todo era tan superficial, y sabía que si seguía con eso, terminaría sufriendo, por que, tarde o temprano, terminaría enamorada de él, y eso era justamente lo que quería evitar.

-Es decir, ya bastante sufro estando enamorada de Ron. Lo único que me faltaría sería sentir algo por Draco- Se dijo a si misma, mientras salía de la biblioteca con un par de libros en sus manos. Ya era hora de cenar. Se disponía ir al comedor.

-No puedo continuar acostándome con él si no me atrae. En realidad, el error ya lo cometí, dejé que el me use cuando quisiera- Pensaba- Vamos Hermione!- Se decía- Él no te usaba... TU te dejabas!...

Hacía dos días enteros que se pasaba todo segundo, todo minuto, y toda hora, tratando de convencerse de que había obrado bien.

-Si tan solo no me sintiera tan sola- Pensaba angustiada, mientras bajaba las escaleras del vestíbulo. Se detuvo en seco.

-Estoy decidida!... Fue un completo error... Ya no me importa si me enamoro de él... Solo quiero que me vuelva a tocar. Lo necesito- Se dijo. Y fue en ese momento, en que todo lo que se había estado diciendo esos dos días, se borró de su cerebro sin dejar rastro alguno.

Malfoy caminaba, altanero, por el vestíbulo, encaminándose al gran comedor. Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione lo vio y reaccionó.

-Draco!- Le gritó. El se dio vuelta y la observó con desprecio.

-¿Crees que tienes derecho de llamarme por mi nombre, sangre sucia?

-No yo...- Miró al piso y comenzaron a fluir los nervios. Se sonrojó levemente.

-Tu ¿que?- Dijo con tono despectivo y cansado.

-Yo, quería decirte, que... He cometido un error, al decirte que... que...

-Que... que... que...- se burlaba- ¿Es que no te da el cerebro?- Ella lo miró triste.

-Es que cometí un error, al decirte que debíamos dejar de vernos- El la miró inexpresivo. Hubo una pausa- Te extraño- Resumió. Él seguía sin expresión clara en su rostro.

-Merlín Granger!... Te tardaste en darte cuenta de que me necesitas- Dijo sonriendo malvadamente. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Demasiado tiempo...

-Entonces- Lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Entonces nada- Dijo secamente, y quitando los brazos de ella de su cintura- Deberías saber muy bien, que nadie rechaza a un Malfoy, pretendiendo volver cuando le plazca- Hermione lo miró sorprendida- ¿O acaso creías que podrías acostarte conmigo cuando lo desees?- Rió irónicamente.

-No, yo... Pensé, que...

-¿Qué yo también te extrañaba?- Ella asintió. El rió con demasiado sarcasmo- Que ingenua que eres!... Tu solo fuiste mi diversión. ¿Crees que lo nuestro podía ser?... Por favor!!...- Ella lo miró con los ojos húmedos- Si tan solo eres una patética sangre sucia- Ella levantó la mano, abofeteando la pálida mejilla del chico. Las lágrimas escapaban a toda prisa de sus ojos.

Tomó sus cosas y subió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se abalanzó sobre el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, la cual estaba suavemente encendida. Lloraba descontroladamente. No por haber sido rechazada. Si no por haber sido, brutalmente humillada.

-Él solo jugó contigo- Se decía, y sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un casete al cual rebobinaban y volvían a escuchar. "Tu solo fuiste mi diversión, tu solo fuiste mi diversión, tu solo fuiste mi diversión..."

Ron, Harry y Ginny, entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda hablando. Los tres se detuvieron en seco al ver a su amiga en aquel estado.

-Merlín Hermione!!... ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- Preguntaba Ginny mientras se acercaba a su amiga, que se hallaba tirada en el sillón.

-Nada yo...- Se secaba las lágrimas.

-Ginny, Harry, ¿podrían dejarme a solas con Hermione?- Preguntó Ron a su amigo y a su hermana.

-No!, es mi amiga también- Dijo Ginny.

-Ven Ginny!- Dijo Harry tomándola de la mano- Déjalos que hablen!... Él sabe como levantar su ánimo.

-Pero... Pero...

-Vemos Ginny!- Dijo Ron.

-De acuerdo- Dijo molesta.

Harry y Ginny subieron las escaleras de caracol. Ella se disponía a entrar en el dormitorio de chicas, pero Harry tomó su brazo y ella se giró para mirarlo, sorprendida.

-Ven!...- Dijo con cara sugerente- ¿Quieres ver mi nueva cama?- Le susurro. Ella sonrió y lo siguió.

Ron y Hermione no se habían percatado de nada. Él la miraba con tristeza y ella lo evadía.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Le preguntó al fin.

-Nada Ron...

-Soy tu amigo, puedes contarme...

-Es que no hay nada de contar...

-¿Es por el?...- Ella no lo miró. Luego de unos segundos, afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Jugó conmigo... Fui solo su diversión...- Dijo triste- Yo me entregue por completo, y para él solo fui, una más de su lista...- Sollozaba. Ron la abrazó suavemente.

-Es un completo patán!- Le dijo intentando animarla. Ella solo lloraba- Y tu... ¿Tu lo amas?- Ella lo miró por primera vez en la noche.

-No...- Dijo segura- Pero igual me duele... Me siento usada Ron- Él la abrazó más fuerte. Hubo una pausa- Además- Continuó- Me siento una completa idiota- Dijo. Él la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que yo estuve con él para olvidarme de... de... Yo me acosté con él pensando que, a lo mejor, me serviría para olvidarme de la persona a quien de verdad amo- Él frunció el entrecejo- Me acosté con él, para olvidarme de ti, Ron- Lloraba.

-¿Qué?... Tu... ¿Tu me amabas?

-No!... Aún te amo, Ron!... Fue por ti que hice eso... Fue por ti que me acosté con el.

-Pero... ¿No hubiese sido más fácil decirme lo que sentías?

-¿Para que?... ¿Para ser rechazada por ti?... ¿Y para luego querer que me trague la tierra?

-Deberías haber intentado decírmelo...- La reprochó.

-De todas formas ya lo sabes...

-O sea, que ya no me amas?...

-No seas idiota!!- Dijo ofuscada. Él la miró. Le secó las lágrimas, y la besó con pasión. Ella respondió al tierno beso. Luego de que se separaron él la miro con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, Herms- Ella lo miró y sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad- Lo he hecho desde que te conocí, aquella vez en el expreso...

-¿En serio lo dices?

-Por supuesto...

-Yo también te amo desde que te vi... No he dejado de pensar en ti todo este tiempo. Ron se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente, reiteradas veces.

Ambos se sentían tan felices. Era tan raro estar así de cerca y tan complementados.

Pero de pronto, Ron se detuvo en seco. Hermione lo miró extrañada de más. Ron la miró.

-Esperá!... Vos no estarás confundida no?... Digo, te acabas de pelear con Malfoy...

-¿Cómo podes pensar eso?... Acabo de confesarte que te amo, ¿tanto te cuesta creerme?

-Si, es que, me parece muy sospechoso que luego de que tu "novio"...

-Él no es ni nunca fue, mi novio- se quejó

-Mi punto es que puede ser que estés dolida por la pérdida, y recurras a mi...

-¿no entiendes nada verdad?. Yo estuve con él para olvidarte Ronald. Creeme, no estoy confundida para nada- sonrió. Se acercó para besarlo, pero el se corrió.

-Pero si te acostaste con él ¿no?... Y apuesto mi pellejo a que no fue solo una vez. Y puedo asegurar también a que te encantó y que tu también lo deseabas- Dijo serio y ya enojado.

-No seas ridículo!!

-No lo soy!, para nada, de echo creo que tengo toda la razón.

-Escucha!- Se detuvo Hermione, al ver que la cosa se complicaba- Sí, me acosté con él, tres veces, casi cuatro- Agregó. Ron estaba rojo de ira- No te voy a negar que lo desee, ni tampoco que lo disfruté...

-Eres una...!- Dijo enojado.

-Mi punto es- Lo interrumpió- que fue todo superficial!... Te juro que no sentí nunca nada por él.Y te juro también, que aun que estaba con él, siempre pensé en ti!... Te amo- Ron seguía serio. Hubo una pausa, en la cual, Hermione notó, que Ron no creía nada de lo que ella decía. Cometía un error, según ella, ya que nunca le mentiría, no a él- Hey!... Ron!... Te amo- Le repitió.

-Yo también te amo Hermione- Respondió al fin. Se besaron. Él volvió a separarla y la miró- Pero... ¿cómo haras para convencerme de que lo tuyo con Malfoy no fue nada?...

-No lo se... ¿no me crees?

-No me convences...

-¿y que te convencería?

-Una linda demostración de cariño no vendría mal...

-¿como que?... ¿cómo un beso?- lo besó- ¿o como una dulce caricia?- Colocó sus manos por debajo de su remara y acaricio su torso, deteniéndose en sus bien formados abdominales.

-Creo que te acercas a mi punto- Le sonrió y la besó.

-Ven!... vamos a mi cuarto- Le dijo la castaña.

Una vez allí ella le quitó la remera a Ron, y él, deslizó la túnica de la chica y la hizo desaparecer del campo de acción.

Una vez desnudos, se dejaron caer sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que se besaban con una mezcla de pasión y desesperación. El deseo de Ron fluía por cada cavidad de sus venas, y no se detuvo a pensarlo, la amaba así que continuó con sus actos. Y así fue como llegaron al éxtasis. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan feliz, y Ron, aun que mucho se cuestionaba la relación que Hermione había tenido con Malfoy, decidió que eso no se interpondría en sus planes de hacerla feliz a ella.

Por fin eran uno solo. Un solo corazón, un solo sentimiento.

**Soryy por la tardanza!!**

**aca otro cap... y...**

**bueno, muchas gracias por tooodos los reviews!!**

**que bueno que les guste!**

**Bexo !**

_DiablaLoK_


	10. Parejas ¿Disparejas?

**_Capitulo 10 Parejas, ¿Disparejas?_**

Hermione abrió sus ojos. No había nadie a su lado, salvo una simple nota escrita con letra apurada.

"Mi hermosa Hermione: Creo que deberíamos hablar, pero lejos de algún mueble cómodo. Dudo de mi resistencia, y por sobre todo, le temo a mi debilidad (hermione sonrió). Espero verte en la biblioteca luego del almuerzo. Hasta entonces. Ron"

Ella guardó su carta y se dirigió a la ducha, y allí se perdió.

En el dormitorio de Harry...

Ginny, al despertar observó dormir a Harry. "Que lindo es!" pensó. "Y tan santo que parece". "Si Dumbledore pudiera verlo. Supongo que nos expulsaría" sonrió "Pero vale la pena" volvió a sonreir. Se levantó, intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?-

-Harry!- murmuró- Creí que dormías.

-Si, pero no!... Para vos, hermosa, estoy siempre despierto- Le sonrió.

-Más te vale- lo besó- Vamos! Levántate! Debemos irnos...

-Ya?

-Si... Y debemos cambiarnos. Yo, por mi parte, me quiero bañar.

-Compartimos ducha?

-Harry!

-¿qué?!... Es una forma de ahorrar agua- sonrió.

-Seguro- Termino de cambiarse- Bueno, terminé. Luego nos vemos Harry- Lo besó.

-Ginny!- Esta se dio vuelta- Te amo- Ginny se derretía de amor. Le sonrió.

-Yo también Harry- Y salió.

Hermione, luego del almuerzo, se dirigió a la biblioteca y, para disimular, llevaba consigo, sus libros de estudios.

-Psst!!- Susurró el pelirrojo en una esquina, escondido detrás de una estantería.

-Ron!- Sonrió. Se escondió junto con él. Era un lugar demasiado angosto. Una persona entraba bien, pero dos...

-Herms, yo debía hablarte. Es solo que, pienso que nos precipitamos ayer- Ella borró su sonrisa.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Bueno, no lo sé... No es eso, es que tu habias terminado con Malfoy, yo, bueno, no lo se, por ahí...

-No empieces con eso Ron!!- Se quejó en un susurro- Di que no fui lo que esperabas, di que no te gustó lo de ayer!... Pero no me salgas con absurdas excusas...

-No es eso!... Eres mucho más de lo que esperaba, y me encantó lo de ayer- se sonrojó- Es que fue tan rápido, que aún estoy confundido.

Hermione lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó hacia su cara.

-No lo estes!- Le dijo y lo besó son una mezcla de furia y desesperación.

-pero, pero – Dijo cuando ella se separó de él.

-Pero Nada Ron!. Te lo explicaré por última vez, y no quiero volver a tocar el tema... ¿de acuerdo?. El no es nada comparado contigo. No te llega ni a los talones. Es decir, ayer me demostraste cuanto lo superas. Nuestra conexión, es mucho más profunda- Él la miro, pero no muy convencido. Ella resopló y continuó- ¿Cómo debo hacertelo notar?... Ron!... Lo de Malfoy fue solo... Sexo- Ron mostró enfado.

-¿Te parece poco?... Pues a mi no!

-Pero, Ron!... De nada sirve el sexo si no hay amor de por medio. Debes entender que yo te amo, y que nunca podría amar a alguien como Mafoy, y mucho menos a Draco!...- Se detuvo a observarlo. Él la escuchaba atentamente- ¿Exisistirá el dia en que me creeras cuando te explico, que todo lo que te digo es con una enorme sinceridad?- Le dijo algo cansada de explicaciones y de ni una sola muestra de cariño o aprecio.

-No un día Herms... Toda la vida!- Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió aquella sonrisa. Se fundieron en un beso que pareció nunca acabar.

Luna se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando se encontró con aquella pareja "amiga".

-Luna!- La saludó Ginny contenta- Hace cuanto que no te veo- Luna se veía incómoda, al igual que Harry. Si bien, Ginny sabía, mediante oclumancia, que le había ocurrido a Harry, no sabía quien lo había causado.

-Hola gin!- Dijo con una risa forzada- Si, demasiado tiempo- agregó. Ginny notó la tensión. Esta estaba abrazada a Harry, quien al ver a Luna, se separó de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- Preguntó la pelirroja- ¿No la saludas más?

-No, es que...- Se excusó- Hola!

-Hola- repuso esta ruborizándose.

-Sabes Gin?... Creo que ya debería irme, es que quedé con Eon, en volar y practicar un rato- Dijo el ojiverde, nervioso.

-Pero...

-Si es por mi- Interrumpió Luna- Ya me iba...

-No!!... No es por ti!!... Quiero decir... No te preocupes, me voy...- Besó a Ginny en la mejilla y se fue.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Huy!... Merlín, mira la hora!... Debo irme- Simuló mirar su muñeca.

-Luna?... Hay algo que no sepa?

-¿Qué?... Emm?... ¿Por qué?... No!

-Luna?

-No hay nada que...

-Luna!!

-Es que... Ah!, de acuerdo, no lo puedo ocultar más... tu eres mi amiga- Luna le contó lo que, junto con Cho, le habían echo a Harry.

-¡¿QUÉ?!... Fuiste tu??... Como pudiste hacerle eso??!!...

-No se lo hice a él!... Es decir... Lo hice por que... Por que Cho me lo pidió y yo... Ginny yo estoy enamorada de ella.

-¡¿Qué?!... Pero Luna!... Ella es una...

-Chica!, lo sé... Y por eso he terminado con Ron. Ginny ayúdame por favor!

-¿Qué?... ¿A que?

-A conquistarla!... A ella le gusta Harry.

- No te ayudaré!... Te creí mi amiga, pero luego de lo que le hiciste a Harry- La miró dolida- No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de tal cosa... No me hubiese importado que te gusten las chicas, pero... De ahí a dañar a una persona DE POR VIDA... - Remarcó- ...por amor, eso ya es demasiado. Adiós Luna- Se fue sin decirle una palabra más.

Luna volvió a la sala común de su casa.

-Luna!... al fin llegas!- Sonrió Cho quien la vio entrar y se acercó a ella.

-Hola- sonrió.

-Con quien andabas?

-Con nadie. ¿por qué?

-Por que estas sonrojada...

-Ah!... Este, nada, yo...- Cho se acercó peligrosamente.

-Por cierto, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte el favor que me hiciste.

-No, este, yo... Pero no salió como querías...

-¿Y quien lo dice?... ¿Nos divertimos no?

-Si...

-De acuerdo, Hay que repetirlo...- Sonrió Cho.

-Sss... Si, Seguro- tartamudeo. Cho se quedó mirándola- ¿A-aahora?

-Me muero de ganas!- con su cuerpo pegado al de Luna, Cho se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano.

-Rompamos la rutina ¿quieres?... Hagamoslo paradas... ¿Qué te parece?

Holiiii sorry por la tardanza pero he aquí 

**Otro cap!!...**

**Para Vos Romm... **

**Rum rum!!**

**Te amoo... **

**Ya sabes quien P**

_DiablaLoK_


	11. Amandonos poco a poco

_**Capitulo 11...**_

_**Amandonos... Poco a Poco**_

-Bien!...- Ron se puso a leer su libro- Vamos a pretender que estoy estudiando ¿si?- Decía mientras leía- Diablos!... Ni pretender puedo- Harry sonrió.

-Me parece que tu estas demasiado en la Luna, ademas de estar muy contento!... ¿acaso... hay algo que no sepa?

-Claro que no!

-Seguro!... Y tu eres mas morocho que yo!

-emm... ¿como era ese hechizo...?

-Ya dejate de pavadas!... ¿que pasó?

-Nada!

-Vamos!... soy tu mejor amigo- Le dijo Harry.

-Es que no hay nada que deba contarte...

-Odio cuando te haces el interesante- Se quejó.

-Amigo mio, YO... SOY, interesante... No es necesario aparentar nada.

-Lo que digas... Al diablo contigo

-No te enojes!... Simplemente, no hay nada que contar

-De acuerdo- Le creyó al fin.

Ambos continuaron su lectura. Luego de 10 minutos de silencio...

-Bien... creo que ire a dormir- Dijo Ron.

-De acuerdo... Sube! te alcanzo luego!

-Okidoki- dijo este subiendo las escaleras. Unos pasos mas arriba, se detuvo y se dio vuelta como olvidandose de algo- Ah!... Por cierto... Olvide contarte que Herms y yo estamos saliendo-Dijo naturalmente. Se enderezó y siguió su camino. Harry se paralizó un instante.

-Que tu ¡¿que?!- Ron se dio vuelta hacia él.

-Estamos saliendo...

-Si!... ya escuche!... Pero... Salir de...?

-De salir

-Pero... Como amigos o...

-Como novios Harry! ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si em... Wouw... no me esperaba esto!... Bien por ti, y dime... Tu y ella...?

-¿Que?

-Es decir, han compartido intimidad?

-Emm...

-Si o no...?

-Emm... Bueno emm...

-Ron!

-De acuerdo, Si!!

-JA!... lo sabía... No eres nada lento mi amigo...

-Mira quien habla!... Precisamente por que "soy tu amigo", es que no soy lento...

-A que te refieres?- Se extrañó. "¿Acaso se enteró que Ginny y yo...?"

-A Cho!- "Uff... Estuvo cerca"

-Pero es diferente... Ella fue mi novia por...

-Dos semanas!

-Bueno pero...

-No hay excusa Harry!

-Bien!... Pero tu no saliste con Herms, antes de llevarla a tu cuarto... ¿o me equivoco?

-Si... Te equivocas... A decir verdad, ella me llevó al suyo!!

La discucion continuó unos minutos, hasta que ambos decidieron que era hora de descansar. Subían las escaleras cuando Ginny irrumpió en la sala común.

-Harry!- El volteó a verla.

-Ron, ve!... Luego te alcanzo- él asintió de mala gana y se fue- Hola Gin!... ¿que...?- Pero no terminó ya que Ginny se adelantó y lo besó, parecía devorarlo.

Cuado por fin se separaron...

-Te extrañe- Le dijo ella.

-Igual no lo noté- Dijo Con sarcasmo, a la vez que sonreía- Tonta!- Le dijo abrazándola por la cintura, atralléndola hacia él y besádola.

-¿Y tu?- Le dijo al terminar de besarse. Él la miró- ¿Me extrañaste?

-Como siempre, y mucho más...

-Estaba pensando- Se acercó un poco más si era posible- Que tengo mi noche libre- Le susurró al oído

-Eso quiere decir que tengo la oportunidad de aprovecharla?

-Si Sabes Como!

-Creo que me voy haciendo a la idea- Le dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla nuevamente.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras entre besos, tropezones y enrrollos, pero lo lograron, y se adentraron en el cuarto de Harry con dificultad y torpeza por la desesperación de sus movimientos.

Se dejaron caer sobre la suavidad del colchón, entre abrazos apasionados y besos muy deseados por ambos. El pelo de Ginny Se interponía entre ella y Harry, ya que al caer en la cama su rojizo cabello cubrió su rostro, impidiendole a Harry poder besarla...

Él, Casi desesperado, apartaba el pelo de ella con su mano pero este volvía a su posición anterior. Resignado, se detuvo.

-Esto no es romántico Gin!... Es que... Es tu pelo, esta como loco...- Le dijo intentando correrlo nuevamente.

-Cambiemos de posición-Le dijo ella. Él la abrazó y giraron, quedando él encima de ella. Atacó nuevamente su boca, victoriosamente.

El comenzó a desabrochar su blusa mientras ella se deshacia de la remera de él. Ambos quedaron a torso descubierto y comenzaron a acariciarse nuevamente.

-Harry- Le dijo entre un susurró y un gemido.

-¿Que cielo?- Le preguntó atacando, ahora, su cuello.

-Yo... Te amo Harry...

Él no respondió. Seguía con su cuello. En ese preciso momento la penetró con amabilidad. Ella sollozó ante la introducción pero a la vez, le probocaba gran placer.

Harry no pudo decirle nada, pero ella no lo reprochó, ya que estaba cumpliendo muy bien su función suplente. Sin embargo, el se sentía raro al notar que esas palabras, no salían también de su boca. Como podía ser posible que ella lo amara y él no.

Él despertó, pero ella aún dormía. Estaba abrazada a él y respiraba apaciguadamente. Él también la abrazaba. Con su mano comenzó a jugar con el pelo de Ginny. Ella, lentamente, abrió sus ojos. Al verlo, sonrió.

-Hola princesa

-Hola mi principe...

-¿Como descansaste?

-De maravilla, como siempre que comparto mis noches contigo- sonrió de nuevo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero luego, el silencio se hizo presente. Su rostro fue relajandose, pero no demostraba felicidad- ¿Que ocurre Harry?

-Estuve pensando- comenzó- Y... llegué a la conclusión de que, me parece que no estamos haciendo las cosas correctamente- Ella se detuvo y se sentó brusca, pero decididamente, en la cama. Él la copió.

-¿A que te refieres?- Ella Estaba seria.

-A esto!!... Casi todas las noches las pasamos juntos y... creo que no esta bien...

-¿Que?... ¿Me quieres dejar?

-No podría, ya que no estamos saliendo... Lo nuestro no es nada serio...

-¡¿Que?!... Pero ¿Me dices, luego de que te acostaste conmigo, que ya no quieres nada?

-NO!... No me dejaste terminar!... quiero decir que no me parece bien, tener relaciones sin tener un compromiso serio de nuestra parte... Y menos como nosotros, que casi todas las noches estamos juntos...

-O sea que... ¿Quieres que dejemos de compartir nuestras noches?- Le preguntó preocupada por la respuesta.

-NO!... Merlín, no!... Todo lo contratio!...Lo que quería decirte es... bueno, si... si... Si quieres ser mi novia??

-Te acuestas conmigo dia por medio y te da timidez preguntarme eso?- El se sonrojó- Y... ¿Para que quisieras que lo fuera?- Él se sorprendió- ¿Para que luego puedas dejarme?... Por que entonces podrás hacerlo...

-NO!... Yo... yo te amo Gin!... Y, si, tardé en darme cuenta, pero... Al final era tan obvio que... TE AMO- Ella lo miró.

-Yo también te amo... Y, si, me encantaría ser tu novia!- Lo abrazó.

-Me has hecho el chico más feliz del universo!- Le sonrió mientras la besaba.

-Todavía no, te lo aseguro- Le guiño el ojo. Él le sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-Otra cosa- se separó.

-¿Que?

-Si Vamos a ser novios, no tiene que haber secretos entre nosotros, y... hay cosas, que, por más fuera de lugar que estén, debo decirtelas ahora...

-Me parece razonable...

-Bien... Solo quería que supieras, aun que es probable q ya lo sepas, quiero decirtelo y quedarme con la conciencia tranquila de haber sido yo quien te lo cuente...

-Bien... Deja de dar vueltas...

-Sabías que Cho fue mi novia...

-Por supuesto

-Bien... yo... Con ella, yo perdí mi virginidad y... No solo eso, si no que... Me acosté con ella, un noche antes de hacer lo mismo contigo... - Ella se quedó atónita. Ya se esperaba lo de Cho, pero...

-¿Que?!... O sea, que antes de acostarte conmigo ese día, ya habías tenido relaciones con alguien más...??

-Si...- Agachó la cabeza.

-Y Luego que?... Cuando empezamos a vernos nosotros??... Seguiste encontrandote con ella??

-Claro que no!... Escucha, yo había pensado dejarla, ya que era una chica más que nada superficial... y, bueno, tu sabes lo que, junto a Luna, me hicieron... Luego de ese día corté todo tipo de relación... Con ambas... Luego, ese día te cruzaste conmigo... Tan bella y amorosa como siempre, pero tan triste... Ese día te desee como nunca... No podría haberme acostado contigo, luego de haber recibido mi cuota de sexo del día y sabiendo lo importante que era para ti perder tu virginidad, si no te hubiera deseado tan apasionadamente...El verte tan necesitada de caricias, de comprension, de amor, no lo se, me atrajo y... cuando supe que Dean te había dejado, no lo dude!... No pude resistirme...- Se generó una pausa. Ella lo miraba.

-Y agradezco el echo de que no te hallas resistido, por que de ser así, hoy no estaríamos juntos, por que con lo lerdo que eres...

-Hey!- Se quejó- No fui lerdo para llevarte a mi cuarto...

-Es para lo único que aceleras proceso...- sonrió. Él la besó con ternura.


	12. Malentendidos

_**Capitulo 12:**_

_**Malentendidos, tentaciones, rencor, y muchas peleas**_

Harry bajó las escaleras en forma de caracol. Se hacía realmente tarde para sus clases. Ginny, Hermione, y Ron, ya estaban en sus respectivas aulas. Él era el único que faltaba, pero había valido la pena.

Llevaba retrasado media hora, y decidió que sería mejor no asistir a esa clase, ni valía la pena. Se rrecorrió medio colegio en busca de Ginny, a ver si tenía algun tiempo libre. Pasó por el aula de encantamientos. Su curso definitivamente allí, pero no se destacaba ninguna cabellera pelirroja.

-¿Donde se habrá metido?- Se preguntaba, en voz apenas audible.

Fue a la sala común dispuesto a realizar algún que otro deber, y si por casualidad encontraba a Ginny, genial. Se adentró en la sala, y allí la vio, pero no!... No estaba sola. Acaso ese era...

-Aguarden- Se dijo- Solo esta hablando, no hay... Merlin!, se estan besando... ¿Que hace él con MI novia?

Se encontraba en el hueco de la dama gorda observando como Ginny besaba totalmente desprocupada a Dean, Dean Thomas. Él no la despreciaba, para nada. A decir verdad, él la abrazaba, rozando con sus manos, todo su espalda. Ginny alborotaba su pelo al compás de los besos.

-QUE CREES QUE HACES GINEVRA WEASLEY!!??- Ambos se soltaron, y ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Emm... no, yo... él...- Lo miraba. Harry estaba furioso- Da igual... A ti que te importa?... Tenia ganas de besarlo!, ¿Te importa?

-Claro que me importa!!- Gritó- Soy tu novio lo olvidas?

-¿Que mas da?

-Tan insignificante es nuestra relación para ti?...

-Si me lo preguntas... Bueno... SI!- Harry sintió como el corazón se le detenía. Que dolorosa había sido esa respuesta. Esas pocas palabras habían eliminado todo pequeño sentimiento de felicidad acumulado en Harry los últimos días.

-Hace una semana que salimos y ya me estas metiendo los cuernos?... ¿De verdad es tan facil para ti?

-Si... Te acercas, abres la boca, y metes la lengua- Se burló. Harry la miró desquiciado.

-Bien, has lo que te plasca, pero no esperes que me quede a tu lado como un idiota para verlo!

-Mejor, no me sentiré intimidada!- Lo desafió.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada. Ella le sonreía maliciosamente. El morocho intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener las lágrimas, no debía llorar, no él. Pero eso había sido demasiado. Se retiró directo al lago.

Una vez allí se de´pojó de su ropa conun giro de su varita, y se echo a nadar. Intentando pensar en lo ocurrido. Que furioso estaba.

-¿Como ella pudo hacerme esto?... Dijo que me amaba. Yo le creí!... Que idiota!... Caí en sus redes como un iluso.

Pero algo, o alguien, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había alguien en la orilla llamándolo. Él se dio media vuelta y observó.

-Harry!... ¿Que haces?, vas a congelarte!- Le gritó Parvati.

-¿Y a ti que mas te da?

-Me importa por que me han mandado a buscarte... No me gustaría fracasar en mi tarea...

-¿Quien?

-Eso no importa... Sal!... Te congelaras

Harry miró al castillo. De la puerta se veía una pequeña silueta caminando en dirección al lago, meseando su cabellara pelirroja de una lado a otro.

-¿Por que no entras tu mejor?... Juntos, calentaríamos un poco el agua- Le sonrió malevolamente.

-Que gracioso eres!, Vamos sal!

-Te lo digo en serio... Vamos entra es divertido!

-No jueges mas Harry...

-Si sabes que me atraes... vamos entra!... Es una propuesta que no se repetirá nunca más...

-Sabes que no puedo... Ginny es mi amiga!

-Olvidate de ella!- Parvati se quedó pensando unos instantes.

-De acuerdo, tu lo pediste!

Ella se quitó la ropa, excepto su ropa interior, y se adentró en el lago. Harry se sumergió esperando a la chica para atraparla. Lo logró, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ella reia divertida, por encima del agua. Harry asomó su cabeza por en cima del nivel del agua. Miró hacia la orilla, Ginny se acercaba.

Harry tomó del cuello a Parvati y la acercó a su cara, besándola con fervor. Ginny, en la orilla, se detuvo sécamente al divisar aquella imagen.

-¿Que demonios...?- Agudizó la vista y, para su preocupación y disgusto, notó que era Harry. La ira ascendía por todo su cuerpo como cuando el agua hierve.- HARRY POTTER!!- Lo llamó. Él la soltó, la miró.

-¿Que?!

-¿Que supones hacer?

-Besando a Parvati!... ¿Tu?

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo!!... Era esto lo que pretendías?... ¿Que empezaramos a salir para que me engañaras?- Le gritaba desesperada.

-Tu no puedes decirme nada...!

-Una semana con una relación seria es mucho para el gran Harry Potter??!!... Te molesta estar ocupado??- Le gritaba aguantando sus lágrimas- ¿Sabes que?... Haz lo que te plazca... Vete al demonio, tu y La idiota que creí mi amiga!!

Se dio media vuelta y corrió camino al castillo. Lloraba demasiado, sus lágrimas humedecieron con brutal rapidez sus mejillas.

Harry había estado dos horas en el lago junto con Parvati. Ella ya se había ido, pero él se quedó pensandolo todo. De vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor, su cabeza lo traicionaba, pensaba cosas como "se lo merecía por engañarte". Pero él peleaba contra su voz interna, ya que al verla tan dolida, su corazon se había ablandado, pero luego recordaba aquella escena con Dean, y la ira fluía nuevamente por su sangre como un comonente más de esta.

Por fin llegó a la sala común, atravesó el cuadro, pero no llegó más lejos de eso, ya que recibió un golpe en su mejilla derecha y cayó al suelo sin previo aviso. Se le nubló la vista. En ese momento, el suelo parecía el mejor lugar para una siesta.


	13. Tu dolorosa Ausencia

**Capitulo 13...**

_**Tu dolorosa Ausencia**_

Harry, a duras penas pudo levantarse. Miró para todos lados y ahí vio al causante de su mareo, y de por que se hallaba en el piso.

-Hipócrita!- Le gritaba Ron furioso. Cuando Harry se levantó este volvió a pegarle con su puño fuertemente cerrado, en la mandíbula del morocho.

Harry salió despedido chocando contra la pared y cayendo malherido al suelo. Hermione gritó y corrió a socorrer a su amigo.

-RON!... Es suficiente!

-No!... Ya verás que no lo es!- Se acercó nuevamente para pegarle, pero Hermione se interpuso entre él y su amigo, quien estaba generando pequeños gemidos de dolor, desde el suelo- Hazte a un lado Herms, no te metas!

-NO!... Aguarda!... Habla con él... Su cuota de golpizas ya la recibió!

-¿Qué quieres que hable?... eh?... Es un descarado y mujeriego!!

-Basta!- La castaña ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie. Lo llevó arrastrando hacia una butaca y lo sentó cuidadosamente. Ella se sentó a su lado, y Ron, con cara cúlica, se sentó frente al morocho dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Piensas decirnos por que lo hiciste?

-Hacer que, Ron?- Dijo con una mano en su mandíbula, intentando acomodar a la misma.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia!!

-Basta!!... Chicos, por favor!

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca nada de tu relación con mi hermana?

-¿Ni a mi?- Preguntó la castaña ofendida.

-Pensé que ella te lo diría Hermione y pues... Ron, no sabría como lo tomarías, además, solo pasó una semana...

-Pero para ti fue tiempo suficiente, ya que le has metido los cuernos!

-Ella me engañó primero!!- Gritó, haciendo que los alumnos Gryffis que estaban allí miraran con el entre seño fruncido- ¿QUÉ MIRAN?!!- Les grito. Cada uno volvió a lo suyo- No me eches a mi la culpa!... Ella besó a Dean frente mío sin ningún problema!... Deberías saber toda la versión antes de darme una paliza!- Ron no supo que decir. Hermone quedó atónita. ¿Acaso era posible que su amiga lo haya engañado, sabiendo, ella más que nadie, cuanto amaba a Harry?

-Pero, pero...

-Pero nada Ron!... Por una vez, deberías darte cuenta lo que pasa a tu alrededor... Ella me engañó

-Bueno- Dijo Hermione- Pero aun que así fuera... Deduzco que la engañaste por venganza, por que, si no me equivoco besaste a Parvati frente a Ginny.

-No era venganza!...

-Entonces que?- Lo desafió Ron.

-Estaba enojado!!!!... Tan difícil de ver es eso?...- Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Hermione lo observó con gran pena, él tenía razón, probablemente el pelirrojo y ella hubieran actuado igual. Ella puso su mano en la espalda del pelinegro y la frotó con suavidad, como brindándole apoyo.

-Te entiendo Harry!- Dijo al final la castaña- La que no debe entender nada, es la pobre Ginny!

-Claro que lo entende!... Ella empezó todo!

-¿Intentaste hablar con ella?- LE preguntó Hermione de nuevo.

-Si, desgraciadamente- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿qué paso?

-Ella... Bueno, le pregunté por que me hacía eso y ella dijo que le había dado la gana- Ron frunció el entre cejo. Hermione se detuvo, pensativa. ¿Su amiga era capaz de eso?- Luego le pregunté también si le parecía tan insignificante nuestra relación... Adivina que contestó- Ambos lo miraron preocupados- "Bueno, pues a decir verdad... SI!!"- La imitó a la perfección sintiendo un dolor inmenso en el pecho- Pensaba olvidarlo por ella ¿sabes?... Hacerme el ciego... Pero después de eso, me di cuenta de lo poco que soy para ella... Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno?... ¿Qué diablos pretende?...- Suspiró. Hubo una pausa. Sus amigos no reaccionaban.

-¿De veras ella te dijo todo eso?- Preguntó Ron incrédulo.

-Claro que si!... De todas formas... Al demonio con Ginny...

-Harry quizás fue un malentendido- Sugirió Hermione.

-Malentendido una mierda!!... ¿No escuchaste todo lo que te dije?... A ella no le importa nada... Me lo dio personalmente, fuerte y claro!...- Hubo pausa- Da igual a estas alturas... Creo que terminamos...- Sus amigos lo miraron triste.

-Harry siento el golpe... fui algo impulsivo- Dijo Ron apenado.

Ginny estaba en su cuarto. Su cama le servía de refugio a la realidad desastrosa que vivía. ¿Cómo Harry pudo herirla así?... Demonios como lo amaba!. Un estruendoso golpe la bajó de las nubes. Hermione entraba echa una fiera y se dirigía hacia ella. Ginny se enderezó en la cama esperándola. Ella llegó y se paró en frente de la cama.

-¿quién crees que eres para hacerle eso a Harry!?

-¿De que demonios hablas?

-Tu lo engañaste primero!- La acusó con su índice- Le dijiste que no te importaba él, y también que te deba igual su relación... ¿Cómo fuiste capáz?... Es decir tu lo amabas!

-YO LO AMO!!!... Merlín sabe cuanto lo amo!!...

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso entonces?

-¿Hacerle que?

-Besaste a Dean frente a sus narices!!... Eso, en mi mundo, se llama engañar!

-Pues no se de que hablas!!... Yo nunca le haría eso a Harry!!... No se que maldita excusa te puso él!... Pero lo que hizo ya está echo!... Y me dolió, y ese dolor va a estar en mi pecho por siempre!

-Eres una melodramática!

-Tu eres una ilusa!... ¿Tu me crees capáz de besar a Dean teniendo a Harry, a quien amo con todo mi corazón?... Entonces no me conoces!- Ella se calló. Ginny tenía razón.

-Pero, entonces... ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Él te inventó una excusa... De seguro para que Ron no le dijera nada!

-Harry no es así!!... Además, Ron no lo habría notado, pero yo si!... Yo estuve cuando él contaba lo que había visto y lo que tu le dijiste!...

-Entonces le crees a él y a mi no!... ¿Te parece que miento?... DIMELO!

-No lo se!

-No me crees...

-NO LO SE!

-Bien, piensa lo que desees, mi conciencia está tranquila!...

-Aguarda!... Ginny, él dijo que estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo que había visto, pero tu le habías dicho que lo suyo no te importaba.

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA!!... Y no hay nada que tenga que olvidar!!... Yo soy la que debe olvidar!... No él!

-Y estas dispuesta?

-NO!!... Se vengó con Parvati... Y esa idiota!!... AHHGG!!

-No se vengó... Estaba enojado Gin!...

-Si bueno, pero yo fui a acostarme con Malfoy por eso...?? No es que lo quisiera- Aclaró- Él actuó mal!... Debería reconocerlo!

-Que obstinada eres!!

-Es que tu eres una ciega!!...

-Bien, haz lo que quieras!!- Se levantó Hermione y se fue.

Ginny se quedó pensando en lo que su amiga había dicho. Harry era un descarado, por que, mentirle así a sus amigos solo para quedar como víctima!...

-Demonios!!- Gritó una vez sola en el cuarto- ¿Por qué Harry Potter?!... ¿Por qué te amo tanto que puedo perdonarte?!... NO!... No voy a caer en la suya!... No esta vez!... TE ODIO!!!...- Suspiró- TE ODIO POR AMARTE TANTO!


	14. Eras inoscente Siepre lo supe

**Capitulo 14:**

_**Eras inoscente... Siempre Lo Supe**_

Seumas, Neville, Dean, Ron y Harry se encontraban en los dormitorios. Ron y Harry comenzaron a elevar la voz, gritaban, se podía decir.

-¿Por que te enojas conmigo?... Fue Ginny, yo no tuve nada que ver!- Chillaba Ron.

-Vete al diablo Ron!!- Le gritó y, tomando su escoba, dió un portazo, mientras se dirigía al campo a practicar un rato. Ron se quedó parado unos instantes. Pero cuando reaccionó, tomó su escoba y siguió a su amigo.

-¿Que les pasa ultimamente?-Preguntó Neville algo perturbado.

-¿Como?¿No te has enterado?- Le dijo Seumas acercándose a él- Harry y Ginny pelearon... Lavender me ha dicho que la pobre ha estado llorando en su cuarto dia y noche. Hace dos dias que no come nada...

-Pobre niña!... ¿Por que pelearon?

-Al parecer, Harry los vio a Dean y a Ginny besádose- Bejó la voz para que Dean no lo escuchara- Y él, furioso, besó a Parvati frente a ella... Se han declarado la guerra

-Pero... Ninguno de los dos son capaces de perdonar?... Es decir, Ginny se equivocó y él también... Es ilógico

-Claro que lo es!- Acotó Dean- Demonios!... Todo es mi culpa!

-¿Y tu que tienes que ver?... No eres el centro del mundo!!- Dijo Seumas divertido.

Dean terció los ojos. Sin darle importancia, tomó también su escoba y fue a buscar a su compañero. Llegando al campo de Quidditch, los divisó, como para no hacerlo. Además de la melena rojiza de Ron, los gritos se escuchaban de dos kilómetros de distancia. Ambos estaban detenidos en el aire, frente a frente. Él montó su escoba y se dirigió a donde sus amigos discutían.

-Chicos!

-...Estoy harto de que vengas a decirme que hable con ella!!- Le gritaba Harry- Ya te dije que no!

-Pero por que no??... Quizas...- Intentaba razonar Ron.

-Chicos!

-¿Quizas que?... Quizas tenga una buena excusa?... Ni me molesto

-Chicos!

-Pero...!

-Pero nada!...

-CHICOSSS!!!

-¡¡¿¿QUE??!!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo!- Le dijo a Harry.

-A que bien!... Pues no me interesa!... Por mi puedes irte al diablo!!

-No es por mi!... Es sobre Ginny...

-Tampoco me interesa!... Gracias!- dijo irónicamente.

-Dejame hablarte!... son solo segundos!!...

-No ves que estoy ocupado discutiendo con Ron?

-De acuerdo!... Como quieras!... Solo te digo, yo se lo que paso!... Y, si la amas como tanto dices... Te interesará arreglar las cosas entre ustedes... Pues yo se como!... Si deseas enterarte la verdad, te espero en los vestidores AHORA!... Si no, dile adios para siempre a tu posibilidad de volver a tenerla contigo!

-¿Me amenazas?

-Te advierto!... Ella no te esperará toda la vida, y menos luego de lo que le hiciste, asi que... sé piola!- Ni bien terminó se dio media vuelta y bajó al suelo. Desmontó su escoba y se dirigió a los vestidores.

Ginny, como las últimas noches, estaba derrumbada sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada y llorando desoladamente. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Ella no le dió importancia, queria seguir llorando.

-¿Ginny?... ¿Estas despierta?

-No para ti!... Vete!- Le dijo desde su posición. Harry, sin embargo, avanzó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al acercarse a la cama, notó que la ventana estaba cerrada, al igual que su cortina. Como todo el cuarto estaba oscuro, él decidió abrir la cortina para que la luz tenue de la luna, entrara y así poder ver el rostro de su amada.

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo sentandose en la punta trasera de la cama- No soporto más este dolor en el pecho.

-Es un poco tarde para eso!... Lo hubieras pensado antes...

-No seas ruda conmigo, por favor... No te pido nada más que segundos y, si luego de lo que te digo, no me quieres ver más, lo entenderé, y te prometo, no te estorbaré nunca más en la vida, pero ahora, escúchame, por favor!

-No se si pueda escucharte, no se si quiero!- Él agachó su cabeza apenado. Hubo una pausa.

-Ya sé que todo fue mi culpa... Fui un idiota, lo arruiné todo, estabamos tan bien...

-Harry no me hagas esto!... Quizás todo fue un error desde el principio...

-¿Que?¿En serio lo dices?

-Si, es que, no lo se...

-No puedo creer que pienses eso... es decir, lo nuestro fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida!... y tu, tu dices que fue un error...

-No digo eso... es que... Tu tenías razón, estabamos haciendo mal las cosas, nunca debimos acostarnos juntos...

-Yo nunca dije eso!... Yo dije que estaba mal que estuvieramos tomandonos todo muy a la ligera y no tener ninguna relación seria... eso era lo que yo quería!... Una relación seria contigo... Yo te amo Ginny!

-No me hagas esto, por favor!

-Es que no puedo retenerlo más!... Déjame contarte la verdad!, por favor!... Luego, si así lo quieres, nunca más vuelves a saber de mi...

-Eso sería imposible, ya que eres el gran Harry Potter...

-Por favor!...

-De acuerdo- Se sentó en la cama y, aun que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, lo miró por primera vez aquella noche.

-Bien!... Primero quiero que sepas que yo, hasta hace una horas, pensaba igual que tu... pensaba que todo había sido un error, ya que tu me habías engañado...

-¿Que yo que?

-Déjame explicarte!...- Ella se calló- Dean, vino a hablarme... me lo explicó todo!

FLASH BACK

Harry entró por fin, en los vestidores del equipo. Volteó a ambos lados de sus hombros, no lo encontró. Entró en el baño. Lo vió mojando su cara, parado frente al espejo. Dean, a través del mismo, observó el semblante de Harry, parado justo en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados como esperando algo de él.

-Has decidido venir!... Bien por ti- Rompió el silencio, Dean.

-No des vueltas. Hoy, especialmente, y para contigo, estoy escaso de paciencia- Sus facciones expresaban seriedad y rencor. Dean dio vuelta bruscamente.

-Oye!... No vengas a dartelas de malvado conmigo!... Agradece que decidí ayudarte... Tranquilamente podría estar en mi dormitorio, riendome de tu situacion y de lo patético que fue tu reacción para con Ginny!... Pero no, aun que no lo creas, te considero mi amigo, Harry.

-Pues de verdad eres el ejemplo a seguir como amigo!... Me engañaste con mi novia!

-No!... No fue asi!...

-Seguro... que me vas a decir?... Te dio una posión de amor?... Vamos!, se nota a la legua que mueres por ella, no creo que haya sido necesario más de un "Bésame" para que te le tiraras en cima!...

-Bien!... Me cansé, no pienso ayudarte si vas a atacarme a toda costa!...- Dijo plantandose ante él- Puedes ir despidiendote de Ginny- Fue directo a donde Harry se encontraba para pasar la puerta, pero este se interpuso en la salida.

-De aqui no te vas!... Quiero ver que excusa me preparaste!

-¿Podrías dejar de atacarme?!... No la besé!... Y, si!, me gusta!, lo sabes!... Pero no por eso habría sido infiel a nuestra amistad... Además... Aun que yo lo hubiera querido así, ella te ama!... No te habría engañado!... Dejame terminar demonios!!- Le gritó al ver que Harry pensaba retrucar aquello- ¿No te das cuenta que ella te ama?... Eres un ciego si no lo notaste, ella no es la clase de personas que se manejan a dos puntas!...- Respiró hondo- Yo no besé a tu novia- Dijo ya más tranquilo- Yo besé a Romilda Vane- Harry frunció el entrecejo- Si, parecía Ginny, pero no, no era ella- Dijo como leyendo el pensamiento de su amigo- Escucha!... Yo estaba celoso... Romilda furiosa!... Ella, aun que es dificil de creer, pensó un plan, común y corriente en estos temas, pero eficiente... Tomó posión multijugos, y, no me cuestiones de donde la sacó, eso no me lo dijo... Y, yo me encargué de esconder a la Ginny original, adormecida, en la sala multipropósito. ¿No notaste que, antes de lo ocurrido, no estaba por ningun lugar?... Nadie la vio durante ese lapso de dos horas, ni antes ni durante ni después del beso que TU viste, pero que no fue real. Yo, personalmente, me encargué de que ella esté bien escondida, y a salvo de Romilda. De ser por ella, la habría adormecido de por vida!- Respiró entrecortado, tomando bocanadas de aire. Una vez más se calmo- Al principio me pareció una idea genial, pero mi conciencia me carcome...Lo digo en serio!...Ella llora día y noche por lo que pasó!, tu vives amargado y contagias tu amargura a todo el mundo!, ¿Crees que es rectificante ver a la gente tan mal?¿Crees que eso me hizo sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo, de mi asaña, de la estúpida idea de la estúpida Romilda?... Pues no!- Por fin se calló. El silencio se hizo presente. Hubo una pausa un tanto prolongada e incómoda, Harry no sabía si pegarle o agradecerle.

Utilizó esa pausa para meditar. "O sea, que al final de cuentas... El único que se comportó mal y reaccionó como chiquilín, fui yo..." Pensaba.

-Dean... Júrame que fue así!... Júrame que fue así y no que haces esto para defenderla a ella...

-¿Aun crees que estoy para mentirte?... Claro que te lo juro!... Ella no tiene nada que ver... ¿Acaso no estaría cantando por los pasillos en vez de invertir ese tiempo encerrada, sin contacto con la gente y sin comer, por una mentira?... No lo dudes más Harry!... Acepto que fue mi culpa!... Pero tu, tu estas hasta las manos, por que en este caso, ella te fue fiel... Tu no!

-Gracias por eso!...- Dijo con ironía.

-Es la verdad... Si yo no me hubiera entrometido no habría pasado, pero el que reaccionó mal, fuiste tu!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y te juro que tiene razón Gin!... Fe todo mi culpa!, fui yo quien reaccionó mal... y lo admito!... Vamos... Dime que fui un idiota, pero, por nada del mundo me dejes Gin!... Sigo creyendo que lo nuestro, aun que improvisto, fue la mejor desición que tome en mi vida...

-Harry... No creo estar en condiciones de decirte nada en este momento... Estoy muy dolida... ¿Como reaccionarias si de la nada me ves con otro y te das cuenta de que la relacion que tu pensaste genial, para mi es un juego?

-Reaccionaría como reaccioné... Aun que fue un error, fue un error que cometí por que sufrí cuando la falsa Ginny me dijo que lo nuestro no le importaba... Mi mundo se derrumbo!... A ambos nos engañaron Gin...

-Yo no te engañe!

-No tu!... Romilda...

-Eso es lo que no entiendes... aqui no importa como comenzó el problema Harry... Importa como reacciona cada uno... A mi forma de ver, fue solo un obstáculo para probarnos, y, el resultado fue, no estamos listos para una relación seria!. Esto me demostró como reaccionarías de verdad... Y, de echo, así fue. Yo estoy destruída Harry... Aun que ahora me digas que fue solo un impulso, ¿como haras para sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza?... No Harry, no puedo dejar que lo nuestro continúe!

-Pero... Ginny...- La voz se le quebró. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Me dijiste que luego de escucharte decidiera si te perdonaba o no... si queria volver a saber de ti o no... y ya te escuche, ahora te digo que te perdono, pero lo nuestro no puede continuar, y de verdad, me gustaría no saber nada, nada de ti!...- Lloraba- Me has echo mucho daño y eso... eso va a ser dificil superarlo- Harry calló, la miraba con enorme tristeza- Nunca lo entenderías...- Él se levantó de la cama, pero antes de irse.

-Bien, respeto tu desición... De verdad lo lamento Ginny, nunca pretendí herirte tanto, tu sabes cuanto te amo, y... Si tu sufres, yo sufro el doble- Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes se dio vuelta- A lo mejor me subestimas y... entiendo perfectamente tu dolor, pero la relación se trata de superar obstáculos y que nada se interponga en nuestro amor... En una relación de dos, no sufre uno solo... Lo siento nuevamente... Te amo Gin!- Y dicho esto último se retiró.

Harry tenía la esperanza de olvidarla. Cosa que nunca logró. Él la amaba, y lo sabía, se había dado cuenta tan tarde, que ahora sufriría las consecuencias. Por un momento, al verla ahi llorando, se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que, quizas, ella lo perdonaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, sus vidas volverían a ser tan felices como antes, y todo sería un mal sueño olvidado por ambos, gracias a la fuerza de su amor. Pero no. Cuando ella se enteró la verdad, simplemente lo echó del cuarto, no solo eso, para desgracia de Harry, había hablado... Le había dicho que lo suyo fue un error, ¿que clase de Ginny dice eso?... "No la Ginny que yo conozco" negó Harry para sí.

Los siguientes tres días Harry se mostró destrozado, deambulaba sin sentido por el colegio, faltaba a varias clases, y sus notas decaían como su ánimo luego de la pelea con Ginny. Sus amigos intentaban levantarle el ánimo ya que muchos sabían lo que esta le había dicho la pelirroja, al cortar con toda relación. Ron intentaba hacerle olvidarla más que nadie, le hablaba de lo linda que eran las otras chicas Gryffis, y demás cosas que nunca servían, más que para empeorar su ánimo.

-¿No te atrae Cho?

-¿Cho?!... Ron no te acuerdas lo que...- Se detuvo, su amigo no sabía nada de lo que había sufrido- No, claro que no...

-Hola chicos!- Saludó Hermione entrando a la sala común. Besó a Ron. Se detuvo a observar a Harry- Pobre niño, como te sientes?

-Igual que hace una hora que me preguntaste lo mismo Herms, y no soy un niño- se quejó.

-¡Que mal carácter!... ¿Sabes lo que te haría bien?

-Volver con Ginny- Acotó Ron

-Demonios!, ustedes si saben levantarme el ánimo...- Se levantó Harry molestó del sillón, y fue a su habitación.

Se acostó en su cama, boca arriba, recordó los felices momentos vividos con esa hermosa pelirroja en su, ahora, fría y solitaria cama. La puerta se abrió lenta y ruidosamente.

-Ron!... Ya hiciste bastante escándalo abajo, déjame en paz de una vez ¿quieres?!!...

-Yo, em... No soy Ron, pero si quieres me voy...- Dió media vuelta y abrió nuevamente la puerta. Harry se levantó de un tirón y corrió a cerrar la puerta antes de que la persona que se hizo presente, saliera.

-¿Que...?¿Que haces aqui?

-Venía a hablarte Harry- Dijo temerosamente Ginny.

-¿Por que?- Se extrañó- Creí haberte escuchado bien, cuando dijiste que no deseabas saber nada más de mi... Era nuestro trato ¿no?

-Si, pero, luego de pensarlo... Me equivoqué Harry. ¿Hablamos o me seguiras insinuando lo bien que estas sin mi?

-Claro que no!... Ven!, sientate!- Se sentaron en su cama.

-Harry, sé que no tendría por que venir a pedirte disculpas ya que todo fue tu culpa... Fue todo un error que tu cometiste y no tengo por que venir a intentar arreglar todo cuando yo no tube nada que ver...

-Oye!- Se enojó- ¿Viniste para eso?- Se levantó de golpe- Por que si es así ya mismo puedes ir yendote!!

-Cálmate!- Lo tironeo del brazo, mientras reía, para que se sentara nuevamente- Era broma Harry, solo quería ponerle un poco de drama a la situación...- Sonrió.

-A mi no me pareció gracioso!

-Bien, iré al grano...

-Mejor!

-De lo que dije antes, nada es verdad. Como bien dijiste tu, la relación es de a dos, y la culpa no la tiene uno solo, ni solo sufre uno...No!, Dejame hablar!- Le dijo posando su índice en los labios de Harry, el calló- Lo pensé, Lo viví, lo sufrí y, por fin me di cuenta, no puedo vivir sin ti Harry, lo erés todo en mi mundo, y no quiero discutir más esa absurda pelea, solo lo recordaré como un obstáculo que nos unió más al otro, y nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo que nos amamos... No me importa si tu besaste a Parvati, ni si me engañaste, estoy dispuesta a hacer borron y cuenta nueva, por que, creo que ambos nos merecemos eso...- Tomó Aire- ¿Tu que dices?- una pequeña pausa se hizo presente. La cálida felicidad recorría el cuerpo entero de Harry. No podía creer lo mucho que la necesitaba y que, de un momento a otro, volviera todo lo que creyó perdido.

-¿Lo que yo digo?... Digo que te amo Ginny, y que nada me hace más feliz que lo que me acabas de decir...- La abrazó. Ginny se separó y lo besó mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, había vuelto con él y, "Merlín como añoraba estos labios" se dijo mientras sus lágrimas fluían con total libertad. Se separaron al fin. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Te extrañé Harry...

-Yo también mi amor... Nunca tanto- Le secó las lágrimas y volvió a besarla.

**Zafiro: Gracias por tus, siempre excelentes críticas!... Eres una de mis mas fieles Lectoras! ;) Gracias! y este cap va para ti... para que veas que no te hago esperar más y esta es tu parte tan ansiadaa... Ojala te guste**

**A ella... y a todos los demas...**

**Ya casi va terminandooo... **

**o... todavía noo... jaja!**

**Reviews plis!!**

**Beso!**

_DiablaLoK_


	15. Dulce venganza

**Capitulo 15...** **_ Dulce venganza_**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Hogwarts, las parejas, en general, habían vuelto a su estado natural. Ya ni los exámenes parecían tan perturbadores, o preocupantes. La mayoría de los Gryffindors pasaban su tiempo (sexto y septimo año) juntos en el patio, y, a ellos se les unían los de las otras casas y años, ya que, durante sus siete años (algunos) fueron haciendo amistades en todas las casas. Los únicos que siempre se excluían eran los Slythering. Claramente no se sorpotaban.

-Detesto a ese Weasley!!...- Decía Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala común de su casa, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Zabini junto con algunos otros alumnos, lo escuchaban quejarse- No sabe con quien se metio... ¿Pero quien diablos se cree que es?... No puede de la nada tomar lo que no es suyo, algo que nunca le perteneció.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar en voz alta y explicarnos a que te refieres?... Es decir, si nos tienes aquí como estúpidos, al menos, por mi parte, me encantaría saber la razón... Quizás Crabbe y Goyle esten acostumbrados a seguirte, y hacer el papel de idiotas, yo no Draco- Dijo molesto Zabini. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron sin entender- ¿Que es lo que tomo sin permiso Weasley?

-A Granger!... Ella me pertenece- Parkinson y Zabini largaron una risita. Él los fulminó con la mirada- De que se ríen idiotas?

-Ella no te pertenece... ¿Cuando te perteneció?... ¿Y, desde cuando te interesa esa sangre sucia?

-No me interesa!... Es solo que, luego de haber estado conmigo, no puede rebajarse tanto... Esto no quedará así!...

-A no... claro... y, que se supone que harás?

-Por algo me hacen llamar mortífago ¿no?

-A que te refieres?

-Ya lo veran!- Sonrió maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto, en el patio...

-Que hermoso día!!- Decía Harry mirando el cielo. Él estaba recostado sobre la hierba, con su cabeza sobre la falda de la pelirroja. Esta le acariciaba ese pelo rebelde, mientras reposaba su espalda en las piernas de la castaña, quien a su vez se reposaba sobre un árbol, y al lado se sentaba el pelirrojo.

-Y que mejor que pasarlo con aquellos que uno ama no?- Decía Hermione mirando a Ron que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero al escuchar eso, miró a la castaña con dulzura. Se le acercó lentamente y la beso. Un beso tranquilo al principio, pero luego tomaba pasión.

-Harry, creo que estamos de más!- Dijo la pelirroja se parándose de su amiga y levantando la cabeza de su novio, de su falda, para indicarle que se alejaran.

-¿Tu crees?... Mejor enseñemosle a esos dos como se hace- Le dijo el morocho sonriendo. Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa. Él se le acercó y comenzó a besarla recostándola en la hierba. Su beso era tan apasionado como el de sus vecinos amigos. Ron se separó de Hermione disgustado.

-Eh Tu!!... Deja a mi pequeña hermana!!- Le gritó.

-Callate y bésame!!- Le dijo Hermione agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Él pareció intentar separarse, pero luego cayó en la delicia del beso. Y allí se hallaban los cuatro, siempre juntos, pero a la vez separados en su objetivo.

-Oigan!!...- Reclamaba Neville- Vamos!, sepárense de una vez!... Piensen en los desafortunados como yo... Me bajan la autoestima muchachos!!- Ambas parejas se separaron para reir. Neville se sentó frente a Ron.

-Chicos!!- Saludaron Dean y Seumas que se acercaban. A pesar de todos los problemas con Dean, no había rencores, ya que este había declarado su arrepentimiento y gracias a eso, el morocho y la pelirroja volvieron a ser pareja.

-Bien!... ¿Que hacemos?- Preguntó Neville- Somos varios ya para hablar de cualquier cosa!

-¿Que sugieres hacer?- Preguntó Ron, que resongaba por haber tenido que dejar la boca de Hermione para ese aburrimiento.

-No lo sé... Oigan!, hay un juego muggle que es mi favorito!... Es para niños, solía jugarlo con mi primo.

-Tu lo dijiste Neville, es para niños!- Agregó Harry.

-Déjalo hablar Harry!... Continua Neville- Ordenó Ginny.

-Bien, este espacio es genial para ese juego... Veran, uno cuenta determinado tiempo, y los demas se esconden en diversos lugares... Es genial, sobre todo por que luego se hace una especie de carrera para llegar al lugar donde la persona cuenta, y "salvarse"...

-Y más si encuentras un buen lugar para esconderte- Susurró Ginny al oído de Harry- y si tienes la pareja perfecta para hacerlo- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Me estas provocando pelirroja?- murmuró este con una sonrisa traviesa, ella solo sonrió.

-Neville, creo que ya he dejado esa etapa- Dijo Ron

-Si, seguro- Se burló la pelirroja- Hace cuanto?... Dos días?- Hermione río.

-¿De que te ries?

-De nada Ron... Pero, no veo por que no quieres jugar, es decir, no veo nada de malo- Se acercó como para contarle un secreto- Sería buena idea escondernos para estar solos.

-Bien!, jugaremos!- Dijo Ron divertido.

-Bien!- Todos se levantaron divertidos- Tu las traes Ron!... Te toca buscarnos!- Sentenció Neville.

-¿Que?... NO!

-Vamos Ron, querías jugar ¿no?- Sonrió Ginny. Hermione abrazó a Ron y le susurró algo inaudible para los demás, pero fue lo que lo motivo a jugar. "Búscame en la sala multipropósito" fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar.

-De acuerdo escóndanse todos!!- Gritó Ron.

Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano corrieron dentro del castillo. Dean mirando para todos lados, no sabía si pasar vergüenza y jugar, o parecer un aguafiestas y aislarse. Luego de dos segundos echó a correr hacia el lago. Seumas, por su parte pensaba esconderse en el baño de Mirtle la llorona y Neville se dirigía hacia las mazmorras.

-Ven Harry, vamos a escondernos en el baño!...- Gritaba Ginny al mismo tiempo que entraban en el vestíbulo.

-No!... No tengo interes en jugar- sonrió sugerente.

-Pero... pero...

-Tu me diste la idea- se quejó- Ahora no me dejarás con las ganas...

-¿que?... pero...

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto!

-Ahi nos encontrará!

-No estoy jugando Gin, lo que menos me importa es el juego tonto que Neville sugirió.

-Lo sé, ¿pero crees que sería linda la cara de Ron al verte en cima mio?- Harry dudó.

-No había pensado en eso!

-No piensas en nada!- Aseguró sonriendo- Ven!, apuesto a que el baño de prefectos está vacío- tironeó de su túnica. El la besó. Ella le correspondió, pero no por mucho, se separó- Vamos!, nos encontrará!.

Corrieron escaleras arriba. Atravesaron todo tipo de pasillos, angostos, anchos, largos, cortos, hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Harry entró primero, y detrás Ginny, quien antes de cerrar del todo la puerta, espió para ver si alguien los seguía o los había visto. Luego de asegurarse de no haber sido vistos, cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en esta. Ambos respiraban agitado luego de la anterior carrera.

-Bien!, creo que llegamos... Merlin que cansada estoy!- Decía Ginny al tiempo que ponía la mano sobre su pecho para notar lo agitado que se encontraba su pulso.

-Esa no será excusa- Se acercó Harry y la acorraló, precionó su cuerpo contra el de la pelirroja y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Ron, luego de terminar de contar, sin inportarle la ubicación de los demás, corrió hacia el castillo. Una vez en el vestívulo, subió las escaleras, y corrió en dirección a la sala multipropósito. A tan solo un pasillo de esta, cochó con una chica.

-Demonios Weasley fíjate por donde vas!- Gritó Parkinson.

-Púdrete!

-Ten cuidado por ahí!... Ah!, y si la buscas a Granger ha de estar en la sala multipropósito- sonrió- Cuídala!

-No te entrometas!- Se levanto del suelo y siguió su camino dando zancadas.

En la pared ya había una puerta. Tomó la aldaba de bronce, la giró y empujó la puerta hacia adentro del cuarto. Entró con una sonrisa, la cual al ver aquella escena, desvaneció de su rostro. Hermione estaba arrancándole la ropa a Draco de forma desesperada mientras lo besaba con locura. Draco le susurró algo en el oído, y ella se separó de él, para luego voltearse y verlo a Ron. Lo que vino a continuación, fue para sorpresa de Ron, quien no se esperaba eso, ni mucho menos. Hermione levantó su varita y, tras unas palabras, cerró la puerta en las narices de Ron.

Este echaba vapor por las orejas y sus ojos irradiaban rencor y odio, a ambos personajes.

Ron se hallaba en la sala común, con los ojos perdidos en la chimenea que ardía. La escena de la tarde se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Miles de preguntas sin respuestas circulaban para confundirlo cada minuto, más y más.

Harry y Ginny entraron tomados de la mano y riendo. Ron, al verlos los envidió inconcientemente, ya que, concientemente, los quería matar.

-¿Donde demonios se habían metido!?- Preguntó levantándose rápidamente y enfrentándolos. Ginny rápidamente se sonrojó. Sin embargo Harry se puso enfrente de él también, y, al ver que no sería una charla amistosa, ubicó a Ginny detrás de él, protegiéndola.

-Cálmate Ron!- Lo desafió Harry.

-No contestaste mi pregunta!!

-Bueno, por si no recuerdas, debías buscarnos, pero creo que tuviste cosas más importantes que hacer, y nos dejaste a todos esperandote durante cuatro horas mínimo!... Creo que no estas en posición de reclamar nada!- Dijo obviamente ofendido. Pero por dentro sonreía. "Ron si tu supieras" pensó divertido- Ven Ginny!, creo que tu hermano tiene que aclarar sus ideas... No tenemos nada que hacer aquí!- Tomó la mano de su novia y subieron las escaleras.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que vas a hacer allí arriba Potter!!- Lo amenazó el pelirrojo mientras lo observaba subir tomados de la mano.

-Más que yo, debes cuidarte tu- Le dijo Harry en un susurro a la pelirroja que lo acompañaba, esta sonrió.

Ron, otra vez solo, se sentó en el sillón y quedó perdido nuevamente en la nada, pero ahora no lo atormentaba solo la imagen de su novia y aquel bastardo, si no también la de su mejor amigo feliz, tomado de la mano de su hermana. "Y pensar que hace horas atrás, mi mundo era color de rosa!" se quejó para sus adentros. Por suerte algo interrumpió sus pensamientos pesimistas. Al principio, y al ver que el retrato de la dama gorda se abría, lo creyó un alivio, pero al ver que era Hermione la que irrumpía en el cuarto, su mundo se vino abajo tan rápido como había llegado una pequeña esperanza. Ella cruzó de a zancadas el cuarto, se dirigía a las escaleras. Tenía un cara llena de odio, realmente estaba enojada. Y tan metida en su mundo, no se dió cuenta que un pelirrojo la miraba desde una esquina, con rencor, pero a la vez, tristeza.

Hermione salió de la ducha. Se colocó la toalla al rededor de su cuerpo aún mojado y comenzó a cepillar su pelo con dificultad. Con su mano limpió el vapor del espejo, y al quedar limpio, divisó una figura atrás suyo. Giró brucamente dejando caer el cepillo (NDA: Imaginen la típica escena de película de terror P).

-Diablos Ronald me asustaste!!... ¿No te han enseñado a tocar?, ¿No notaste que estaba ocupado el baño de DAMAS?- Recalcó- ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?- Ron la miraba a los ojos con enfado- ¿Por que me miras así?

-¿Podrías dejar de preguntar tanto?- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Él nunca le hablaba con ese tono tan, tan rudo e hiriente.

-Bueno, si tan solo respondieras!

-Soy yo el que debe preguntar!... ¿Me tratas de imbecil? ¿Me crees tan ciego? ¿Acaso creiste que lo olvidaría todo tan rápido?- Ella tragó en seco. Él se acercaba amenazante. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Ron yo...

-CALLATE!!... NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ QUE TENGAS PARA DECIRME!!... Sabía que no podía confiar en ti, pero que idiota fui!... A decir verdad, si fui un ciego al dejarme engatuzar por tus redes... En las que por cierto, cayó medio Hogwarts más!!- Le gritó.

-Basta!!... Deja de gritarme!!- Sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas tan inoportunas- Te lo juro Ron!, no sé que demonios pasó!... Yo... Estábamos jugando, lo recuerdas!!!

-Si, perfectamente... Pero creo que tu jugabas otro juego... Uno en el cual puedas acostarte con el primero que se te cruce!!... ¡¡¿Sabes que?!!... A mi no me gusta jugar ese juego!!... Así que de ahora en más, lo jugarás sola!!... Será más divertido, al menos no te remorderá la conciencia... Si es que tienes!

-¿Que significa eso?... ¿Acaso... acaso estas terminando conmigo?

-BINGO!!!- Le gritó nuevamente y salió del baño.

Hermione lo miró desaparecer del cuarto de baño. Ella no podía creer lo rápido que todo había acabado. Se dejó caer al suelo llorando incontrolablemente. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar, un dolor en el pecho que no le permitía respirar bien, y un dolor inmenso en la cabeza que claramente, no le permitía pensar las cosas. Recostada en el suelo, se dedicó unica y exclusivamente a llorar sin control de sus lágrimas, ni de sus emociones.

**Holiii... buenoo... **

**disfruten por que es el anteúltimo capítulo**

**dejen reviews, y lo termino rápidoo P**

**Beso! y ojala guste!**

_DiablaLoK_


	16. Volviendo a ser

_Holaaa... volvi muchachos / as... este cap va dedicado a Palomiita!... genial  
re buena lectora ;) fiel, desde fanautores, hasta HA y por fin, aca tmb...  
Ojala te guste Zafiro!... y a todos mis demás lectores tmb... Va dedicado a todos  
aquellos que les encantan los finales felices como a mi... y, bueno, disfrutenlo  
por que aca se termina la historia ( ... voy a extrañarla, pero... no duden q  
va a haber más... tengo un monton de ideas nuevas, pero voy a empezarlas en  
vacaciones, es mejor!... En fin... ojala les gustee como a mi!... BeSoTeS!  
ADVERTENCIA!: Puede ser muuuuuy confuso, de ser así, manden mail, explico P  
igualmente al final está todo explicado como para entenderse (eso espero)...  
_

_DiablaLoK_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**: **_Volviendo a ser..._**

Hermione se había pasado todo el día llorando. Estaba realmente destruída, no entendía por que había actuado de esa forma. Ella recordaba haber entrado en el cuarto y... luego todo fue muy confuso. Lo vivió como una película, como si no fuera dueña de su cuerpo, ni de sus acciones, como si la controlaran, sin importarles sus sentimientos y deseos.  
Ginny entró al cuarto contenta. Se cambió se peinó y, recien, y solo recien de haber quedado perfecta, luego de haber deambulado durante media hora por el cuarto que compartía con un par de compañeras, notó la presencia de su amiga.  
-¿Hermione?...-Se acercó a la cama donde ella lloraba- Merlin¿eres tu?- Dijo levantando con un par de dedos una capa de pelo que cubria su rostro, pero era inebitable, ya que al tener el rostro lleno de lágrimas, sus pelos se aderian a su rostro- ¿Que ha echo la vida contigo?- Preguntó preocupada, mientras la hacia sentarse en la cama.  
-Yo...  
-¿Es esto una bata?... ¿No estas vestida?...  
-Me había bañado pero... No junte el valor para vestirme  
-Estas bañada, pero no precisamente en agua dulce... ¿Durante cuanto tiempo has llorado?  
-Unas... em... dos o tres horas- contó con los dedos.  
-Ven!- La levantó y la dirigió al baño.  
Una vez allí, Ginny la había sentado en el hinodoro, ella le lavaba la cara con un paño mojado, mientras hablaban.  
-Cuentame Herm!... ¿Que paso?  
-Es una historia larga Ginny, y no tengo ánimos para...  
-Vamos!, tengo toda la tarde, y quizás te haga bien... Ya sabes, te desahogaras!  
-Pero Ginny...Oh, bien...-Se resignó- Tu hermano... me dejó  
-¡¿Que?!- Se sorprendió. Dejó caer el paño, Herm se inclinó para levantarlo pero Ginny la agarró de ambos hombros para indicarle que lo dejara y continuara- Es decir, hoy estaban... estaban todo bien y... y... No herm, seguro es broma.  
-Tu no entiendes... Me dejó y tiene excusa...  
-¿Que?  
-Si, es que...-Le contó que la encontró en la sala con Draco.  
-¡¿Estubiste con Draco estando de novia con mi hermano?!  
-Si- Dijo apenada  
-Pero¿Que paso?... ¿No lo amabas?  
-Claro que si!!... Aun lo Amo Gin!  
-Y... ¿Por que le hiciste eso?  
-No lo sé... Es complicado de explicar... Fue como que, me manejaban, no decíadia nada...   
-Dime la verdad- Hermione la miró furiosa  
-Te estoy diciendo la verdad maldita sea!- Se levantó ofendida. Ella también, la tomó de los hombros y volvió a sentarla.  
-De acuerdo, lo siento... Y...no se te ocurre nada?  
-Si, tengo varias teorías... una más incierta que la otra...  
-Bien- Se quedó pensando un rato- De acuero esto es lo que haremos!

* * *

-Ron!... ¿Que ocurre amigo?, me preocupas!- Dijo Harry luego de esperar media hora a que su amigo le dirigiera la palabra, pero sin éxito aparente- ¿Quieres contarme?  
-No Harry, no quiero...  
-Ok... Pero...- Ron lo miró cansado- Oh! Vamos!... Siempre te cuento que me sucede... Siempre me ayudas, ahora quiero sentirme útil y devolverte el favor.  
-No tengo ganas Harry- Dijo de mal humor.  
-Pero quizá pueda ayudarte  
-No, no puedes...  
-Solo con escucharte te sentirás un poco mejor  
-¿De que forma? si recuerdo lo idiota que fui...  
-Vamos hombre!... Inténtalo!... Cuando me peleé con Ginny tu estuviste para ayudarme  
-Es diferente...- Respiró ondo- Ella me engañó  
-¿Quien?¿Ginny?... Pero¿como?  
-No Ginny idiota!...- Dijo con obviedad- Hermione...  
-Oh... ¡¿que?!  
-Si... Y en frente mio... Es más, me cerró la puerta en la cara- Recordó con disgusto.  
-Pero, como... como fue?- Ron le contó todo, algunas partes le dolían, sobretodo cuando relataba la parte en que ellos estaban perfectamente bien. Extrañaba esos momentos- Si no te conociera, no te creería, pero tu nunca bromeas con estas cosas...  
-Gran consuelo!- Resopló  
-Oye!... Intento ayudarte...  
-Pues no lo haces muy bien... Es más, creo que lo hago mejor solo...  
-Mi paciencia se acaba Ron  
-La mía ya se acabó!  
-Huy!!... Que cabeza dura que eres!... Me cansé!- Se levantó- Arreglatelas tu solo!!  
-Gracias!!- Le gritó irónicamente.  
Ron se levantó y se fue hacia el retrato de la dama gorda. Quería tomar algo de aire fresco, así que se dirigía a los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
Harry, por su parte, resopló como el mejor. Lo frustraba demasiado Ron. Decidió ir a su cuarto, tomaría una ducha, pero se cruzó con dos muchachas en la interjección del cuarto de chicos y el de chicas.  
-Harry!, a ti te buscaba!- Sonrió Ginny, quien arrastraba a Hermione, tironeando de su brazo.  
-Ahh... y... em... que querías?, iba a ducharme...  
-No!... Hay algo más importante ahora!... Está en juego la relación de Ron y Herms...  
-Ya no hay relación Ginny- Le recordó la castaña con disgusto.  
-No será tu culpa ¿verdad?- Acusó Harry molesto.  
-No!... No es su culpa Harry... Ven!, te explicaremos!- Lo metieron en el cuarto que Ginny compartía con Hermione y le contaron lo mismo que la castaña le había contado a su amiga minutos antes, y el plan que se les había ocurrido.  
-Pero... ¿De donde piensan obtener eso?- Preguntó Harry, luego de escuchar su plan.  
-Eso, déjamelo a mi...- Aseguró la pelirroja, ginó el ojo- tengo contactos!... Tu solo preocúpate de llevarlo allí a esa hora...  
-Bien!  
-Y tu Herm...  
-Ya sé- Dijo cansada- ¿Pero por que a mi me toca esa parte? Es un denso!  
-Pero es tu relación, no la mía... Debes esforzarte tu!  
-De acuerdo...  
-Bien, por último, ambos acuerdense que recibirán alguna señal mía cuando lo haya conseguido y, ese mismo día a esa hora, nos juntaremos, ya saben donde...  
-¿Por que hablas asi Gin?- Se quejó Harry.  
-Le da más emoción!- Sonrió- Bueno¿que me ves?, no ibas a bañarte...  
-Si, me voy, me voy- Se levantó y se fue.  
-Hermione, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás!- Le sobó la espalda.  
-Y si no?... Ginny, yo no viviré sin tu hermano, lo sabes desde ahora...   
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Me entiendes bien!... Si yo no estoy con tu hermano me mato!... y no bromeo...-Se levantó también, y se fue.  
-Todavía no estiendo por que me amenazaba- Se quedó pensando en vos alta la pellirroja.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, las cosas no habían mejorado mucho entre la castaña y el pelirrojo. Él actuaba con total indiferencia, no le hablaba y le daba a entender, en cierto modo, que si ella muriera no le importaría, o peor, sería mejor para él. Harry y Ginny, por su parte, no dejaban de preocuparse por sus amigos, e intentaban aflorjar a Ron, además de siempre estar pendiente de el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan. Pero, siempre encontraban un momento para ellos solos, sin preocupaciones, donde lo único importante en el mundo, eran ellos, y lo que sentían por el otro.  
-HARRY!!...- Lo corrían. Él volteó, estaba atrasado para su clase de pociones. El muchacho se detuvo rápidamente frente a Harry, agitado por la carrera- Te seguí desde el vestíbulo¿que no me oías?  
-No Neville, lo siento...  
-Oye!, Ginny me ha dado un mensaje para ti... Dijo que- Miró para arriba como intentando recordar. Harry lo imitó pero no vio nada en el techo.  
-¿Que dijo?  
-Emm... Ah!, si... Que ya encontró lo que buscaba, y que debías avisarle a Hermione, y que ya sabes que debes hacer...  
-Ok, Gracias Neville- Se despidió  
-Cuando quieras!

* * *

-Herms!!- Le gritó. La chica saltó de su asciento y miró para todos los costados. Lo vio aproximarse a Harry, estaba cruzando la biblioteca entera corriendo y gritando. Hermione le dedicó una mirada de reproche.  
-Harry!, SHhh!!... Es una biblioteca por merlin!!  
-Lo siento- Susurró  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Ginny la consiguió!  
-¿Ya?... Al fin!, Bien!, vamos!... Tenemos cosas que hacer  
-Ah!, por cierto, lo has visto a Ron- La pregunta pareció afectarle  
-Hace una semana que no lo veo, mejor búscalo por tu cuenta!  
-Yo...- Hermione agarró sus cosas.  
-Descuida!... Ya no me importa...- Se fue ofendida.

* * *

Ron estaba sentado pensando en la manera en que debía actuar. Recordó cuando, luego de su ruptura, ella intentó hablarle pero él simplemente la ignoró. Y, sin quererlo, comenzó a tararear una canción muggle que le encantaba, pero antes de vivir la letra. Ahora, que sabía y sentía lo que la canción decía, prefería olvidarla, pero simplemente no podía...

Quedé ahogado entre tus muslos y tu miel  
Quedé dañado cuando te fuiste con él.  
Quedé tan solo que he perdido la razón  
Caí en tu fuego y esta quemando el corazón  
¿Como diablos es que me mentiste?  
Estas callando el corazón  
¿Como diablos te me perdiste?  
Estoy perdido en las penas de esta ciudad  
Extrañándote en la orilla de este bar  
Como una rosa que esta en medio de la mar  
Me estas matando suavemente y sin piedad  
¿Como diablos es que me mentiste?  
Estas callando el corazón  
¿Como diablos te me perdiste?  
Si quiero vivir tendré que olvidar  
y voy a borrar este amor,   
Si quiero vivir, tengo que olvidar  
¿Como diablos es que me mentiste?  
Estas callando el corazón  
¿Como diablos te me perdiste?

Esa canción que antes le parecía insípida e inútil, ahora lo identificaba tanto. Sentía tanta rabia, pero a la vez no podía pensar en el echo de que quizá, su mente se hiciera la sorda, ciega y muda y olvidara todo lo pasado con tal de solo tenerla una vez más entre sus brazos, y besarla como hace tanto no hacía. Así se quedó unos instantes, inahlando y exalando el aire puro, con el que deseaba desahacer todos sus problemas y eliminarlos en cada suspiro.  
-Ron!... Por fin te encuentro!- Decía Harry agitado de tanto caminar. Posó su espalda contra el árbol. En su sombra yacía Ron descansando.  
-No molestes Harry!, estoy tranquilo...  
-Necesito que me hagas un favor  
-Lo siento amigo, no estoy de humor!

* * *

Hermione caminaba por uno de los pasillos cercanos al baño de los prefectos. Buscaba algo con la mirada, pero ciertamente no lo encontraba.  
-Estoy aqui!- Dijo una voz arrastrada. Provenía de adentro del baño. Ella entró con la frente alta y orgullosa- Bien¿que querías?- Dijo mientras peinaba su pelo rubio mojado- La ducha ya la tomé- Sonrió a través del reflejo del espejo.  
-No deja de impresionarme tu vanidad...  
-No por ello dejo de ser perfecto ¿o si?  
-Deja de hacer eso!  
-¿Hacer que?  
-Alagarte!... Me molesta!  
-Bien¿que querías?... ¿Para que me llamaste?  
-En realidad venía a decirte, que ahora no puedo, no tengo tiempo, lo siento!... Pero, te recompensaré lo prometo, es solo que ahora... Tengo cosas que hacer, una amiga me necesita... ¿que tal si nos vemos dentro de una hora en la sala multipropósito?  
-¿Crees que puedes manejarme así?  
-Claro que puedo- Se acercó seductoramente hasta estar cerca de él, cuando este iba a besarla, ella se corrió para susurrarle al oído- Si no vienes, perderas toda oportunidad conmigo... Pero, si vienes, te recompensaré como te lo mereces y más- Se separó, le sonrió, y se fue.

* * *

-Vamos Ron, necesito tu ayuda!  
-Harry, ahora no estoy de humor¿cuántas veces debo repetirtelo para que me entiendas?  
-Es que tu no entiendes!  
-¿Qué debo entender?- Harry pensó rápido una excusa.  
-Emm... Tu hermana!  
-¡¿Qué pasó con ella?!- Se sentó rápidamente para mirarlo a los ojos  
-Es que, ha recibido una carta de alguien que quiere verla, la citaron en la sala multipropósito, pero no sabe quien es... Y bueno, ya sabés como es tu hermana de curiosa, va a ir!  
-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?  
-Piénsalo!... Le escribió como un loco que está re obsesionado con ella, la citó en la sala multiprósito, A LA NOCHE- remarcó- Y le dijo que vaya sola y no dejó nombre... Me perocupa Ron!!- Gritó como desesperado.  
-Bien!, te entiendo, yo estaría igual... de echo lo estoy!- Se enfureció- ¿Y por que no le pides que no vaya?... Utiliza tus encantos Harry- Bromeó.  
-Tu sabes como es ella, no me hace caso, intenté hacerla razonar pero nada puede con ella, la amenazé con terminar con la relacion, y todo... pero ella me dijo que sabía que yo no haría eso, y dijo que iría de todas formas.  
-Esa niña va a meterse en problemas!  
-Sospecho de alguien!  
-¿De quien?  
-De Malfoy!- Ron se levantó enojado.  
-Ese me va a escuchar!  
-No!!, aguarda!!- Lo detuvo- Espera!!... no estoy seguro, y... este... Prefiero agarrarlo con las manos en la masa, no se si me entiendes...  
-No dejaré que ese idiota toque un solo pelo de mi hermana...  
-Ni yo!!... Pero quiero estar bien seguro!... Por el solo echo de no pelearme con Ginny... Necesito de tu ayuda, pero esta tarde. La citó a las ocho, será perfecto, todos estarán en el Gran Salón o en sus casas. Por favor!- Ron meditó unos segundos.  
-De acuerdo!... a las ocho estaré allí, ahora... déjame solo por favor!  
-Bien- Ron se volvió a sentar en su lugar y Harry se levantó para irse.  
-Aguarda!- Harry se dio vuelta- ¿Sabes algo de Granger?... ¿Está bien?... Es que hace una semana que no sé nada de ella y... Solo quiero saber como esta- Harry volvió a sentarse.  
-Mira!... No sabes de ella por que no quieres- Ron iba a hablar- Ella, esta bien... de salud- ron agachó la vista- en cuanto a su inconveniente... bueno, está como tu, mucho peor inclusive...  
-¿De verás está tan mal?  
-Si  
-No se que hacer Harry, sé que ella me ama y yo la sigo amando, pero sé también que jamás voy a poder perdonarle lo que me hizo y... Si ahora la perdono ella creerá que puede manejarme como guste... Y lo peor, es que me parece que puede hacerlo.  
-Ron deja tu testarudez de lado por esta vez!... Ambos sufren por lo mismo, y tienen una solución, ella está dispuesta a aceptar tus condiciones... Deberías al menos escuchar lo que tiene para decirte ¿no crees?  
-Es que sé lo que tiene para decirme... Me dirá que no sabía lo que hacía, que sentía que no era ella... La típica descripción que usan todas las brujas en estos casos "uso un Imperius"- Burló a Hermione- Todas dicen lo mismo Harry!- Harry se quedó pensando.  
-Puede ser, pero... ¿Y si hay algo más allá del supuesto imperius¿Y si solo cometió un error del que ahora está arrepentida?... Por que de eso, estamos todos seguros. De ser un error, está arrepentida- Aseguró el ojiverde- ¿No crees acaso, que si lo hizo apropósito estaría ahora con Malfoy y no llorando por ti?...- Ron iba a hablar- No!, no me contestes, solo piénsalo!... Después de todo, es una teoría lógica ¿no?... Bien!, me voy!... No me falles. En la sala multiprpósito...  
-A las ocho, si vete!- Harry se levantó- Gracias amigo!  
-Cuando quieras!, piensalo!- Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a un Ron más que pensativo, estaba, se podría decir, feliz, por que algo dentro suyo, le decía que era capaz de perdonar a la mujer que amaba, si tan solo escuchaba un "De verdad lo siento" sincero, proveniente de ella.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba frente a la pared de la sala multipropósito. A los cinco minutos de espera, vio a Hermione corriendo hacia ella.  
-Lo siento me demoré unos minutos en cambiarme para la ocación  
-Es comprensible... Bien!- Miró para ambos costados... Ya sabes deja la puerta abierta- En la pared comenzaba a aparecer una puerta de madera. La pelirroja la abrió- Ahi viene!!... Entra!, y asegurate de dejarla abierta, yo me esconderé... Suerte!- Dijo y se escondió detrás de una maseta grande.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba por el pasillo del septimo piso con elegancia pero a la vez con vanides. Al ver la puerta de la sala multipropósito entreabierta, apuró el paso emocionado. Tomó la aldaba y entró. La sonrisa que se formó su rostro al verla parada al lado de un sillón de tres piezas, con un babydoll transparente (y cara de deseo), fue tan grande que se notaba a la legua. Entró olvidando cerrar la puerta, eso no le importaba. Se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, Hermione rogaba que su amiga se apurara. Y cuando el rubio estiró el brazo para abrazarla y atraerla a él, un echizo le alcanzó la espalda, y como consecuente, cayó recostado sobre el sillón.

* * *

Al ver a Malfoy entrar en la sala, y notar que se habí olvidado cerrar la puerta (mejor para ella), Ginny salió de su escondite, y entró sigilosamente a la sala, atrás de Draco. De manera que únicamente la veía su amiga. Alzó su varita.  
-Petrificus totalus!- El hechizo pegó de lleno en la espalda del rubio haciendolo caer al sillón y dejando todos sus huesos duros.  
-Pensé que te tardarías más!, ya te estaba odiando!- Dijo la castaña respirando tranquila.  
-Nunca te fallaría o si...  
-Bien¿cuanto dura el hechizo?  
-Unos... quince minutos...  
-Bien!, hay que atarlo para que no se ponga como loco cuando despierte. ¿Crees que cooperará?  
-Claro que si, no le queda otra!  
-De acuerdo...- Lo ataron con sogas en sus manos, pies y el torso entero. Hicieron como pudieron para sentarlo en el sillón y dejarlo presentable para cuando sea la hora de cooperar.

* * *

Ya eran casi las ocho. Harry y Ron se habían encontrado en el vestíbulo y se dirigían al septimo piso. Una vez en el pasillo de la sala multipropósito, caminaron sigilosamente y se escondieron, ambos, tras una maseta. Veían una puerta de madera entre abierta, se escuchaban voces. Ron agudizó su oído.  
-Esto no está saliendo como lo planeé!- Decía Ginny desesperada.  
-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo Weasley!... Ya verás cuando te alcanze, me las pagarás!!- Le gritaba el que, claramente afirmaba las sospechas de Harry y Ron, Malfoy. Ron no quiso esperar más, salió de su escondite como una bala disparada.  
-No Ron aguarda!!...- Gritó Harry, pero era tarde.  
-Deja en paz a mi hermana bastardo!!- Gritó Ron con la varita en alto mientras corría sala adentro, y Harry lo seguía un metro atrás.

* * *

Ginny estaba en una esquina de la sala junto a Hermione, mientras Draco comenzaba a recuperar el control de su cuerpo y las miraba con desprecio, pero claro está que nada podía hacer, las sogas se adherían al cuerpo impidiendole cualquier movimiento. En resumen, se encontraba igual que con el efecto del hechizo, solo que ahora podía hablar.  
-Ginny ¿que crees que este pasando?... ¿Por que se demora tanto?  
-No lo sé...- Dijo preocupada mientras miraba a Draco, no le guardaba mucha confianza a las sogas que rodeaban su cuerpo y a lo que estas le impedían- Esto no está saliendo como lo planeé!- Dijo desesperada.  
-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo Weasley!... Ya verás cuando te alcanze, me las pagarás!!- Dijo moviendose de un lado a otro como intentando cortar las sogas.  
-Deja en paz a mi hermana bastardo!!- Gritó Ron irrumpiendo en el cuarto con enojo y rencor. Pero al ver la escena, se paró en medio de la sala, frente al sillón, perplejo. No entendía nada. Fijó su atención en Hermione y su atuendo. Casi dejó caer su varita al suelo, y su boca estaba por los tres metros debajo del piso. No acostumbraba a verla así.  
-Cierra la puerta Harry!!- Le ordenó Ginny. Harry obedeció al instante. Ron miró para todos lados, luego de slir de su estado de shock tras el portazo, como un desesperado buscando una salida, o una explicación.  
-¿Que significa esto?  
-Ron, te hemos convocado aquí para enterarnos de la verdad... Toda la verdad- Citaba Ginny con un tono superior.  
-¿A que diablos te refieres Weasley?!- Dijo molesto Malfoy  
-Callate!!  
-¿A que te refieres?... Y...y de todas formas ¿Que tiene Malfoy que ver?  
-Eso me gustaría saber!- Gritó este  
-Que te calles!!- Ordenó la pelirroja- Estas son las reglas... Ya que no quisiste escuchar a Hermione, y como ustedes son nuestros amigos, y obviamente no los podemos ver así de peleados, haremos lo siguiente... Le daremos Veritaserum a Hermione y a Draco para que ambos confiecen lo que pasó aquel día... Si la razón la tienes tu, Hermione esta...  
-Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que desees con tal de tenerte conmigo... Aseguraría con mi vida que nada de lo que paso, fue decición mía, pero de ser así... Te pido desde ya disculpas y te juro no fue intencional Ronald!...  
-No te apresures a perdir disculpas Mione!- Le dijo Ginny.  
-Solo quería que lo supiera  
-Ya lo sabe... Bien, colócate del otro lado del sillón... Guarda distancia por si las dudas!- Aconsejó Ginny. Sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su túnica y lo destapó con dificultad. Ron miraba sorprendido por lo bien que habían preparado todo, incluído el vestuario. Sonrió- Bien, toma Hermione!- Ella absorvió un sorbo- Malfoy- Este volteó el rostro, no estaba dispuesto a cooperar- No seas chiquilín!!... Ya sabemos todos que fue tu culpa!  
-Entonces déjame!... Tu y tus idioteces me tienen harto!- Ginny lo abofeteó. Este pareció enrojecer de ira- ¿Por que hiciste eso?!  
-Por que tengo ganas!!... Ahora bebe!  
-No!!  
-Que tomes!  
-No soy idiota Weasley!  
-¿No querras que me crea eso verdad?  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Quiero decir que...  
-BASTA!!- Gritó Harry ofuscado- Así no legaremos a ningún lugar!- El sacó su varita- Bien, si no lo hace por las bunas, por las malas será!  
-¿Que tienes pensado hacer Potter?- Lo burló- Imperius?- rió sarcásticamente  
-Sectusempra!- De su varita, un destello verde se desplegó hacia el pecho del rubio chocando con fuerza.  
-Harry este no es el modo!!- Lo detuvo, Ginny, al ver que estaba dispuesto a seguir.  
-Así estoy seguro de que cooperará, y de no hacerlo, al menos se llevará su merecido!  
-Basta Harry!- Habló Ron, por primera vez- Ginny tiene razón... Él no me importa, deja hablar a Hermione!...  
-De acuerdo- Guardó la varita. Malfoy respiró aliviado, aun que estaba seguro que apenas terminara de hablar Hermione, él sufriría graves golpes.

* * *

-Vamos!... Levántate maldito traidor!!- Gritaba Harry mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su túnica y lo transaladaba hacia la puerta. Ginny lo seguía detrás dejándo a la pareja sola.  
-Suéltame maldito cara rajada!!- Gritaba desquiciado a la par que se movía para todos lados como loco. Harry lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo y pateándolo más tarde. Malfoy soltó un quejido de dolor y más tarde, un insulto- Y tu...!- Dijo mirando a Ginny- Tu vas a pagármelas perra!!- Escupió sangre a la altura de los pies de ella. Harry se acercó, en un impulso, y lo golpeó de lleno en la cara. Seguiría golpéandolo, pero Ginny lo detuvo por sus brazos.  
-Déjalo Harry!... No vale la pena!  
-No dejaré que te insulte de esa manera y salga cantando... Le dejaré un par de marcas que harán que se acuerde de mi!!  
-Basta!!... Déjalo!!  
-Agradece que a Ginny le caes particularmente bien hoy!!... De no ser por ella, estarías llorando en el suelo!!  
-¿Por ti?... Por ti y cuantos más Potter?- Lo provocó.  
-Estoy cansada de ti!!- Dijo ahora Ginny acercándose a él- Siempre arruinandolo todo... ¿Que no tienes vida propia acaso?- Él se acercó también y la tomó de la cintura y la besó con deseo. Ginny levantó su rodilla pegando de lleno en el miembro del rubio y haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor, cayendo arrodilado al suelo- Nunca... ¿escuchas bien?... Nunca más te me vuelvas a acercar!- Le escupió la cara, dio media vuelta y tomó a Harry del brazo tironeando de él en señal de que se fueran.  
-Auch!- Puso cara de dolor- No me gustaría ser él...- Luego la miró mientras caminaban- Eso debió de dolerle...  
-Se lo tenía más que merecido...  
-Me quedé con ganas de pegarle!- Ella sonrió  
-Bueno yo... yo sé como reprimir esas ganas- Lo besó y siguió caminando algo separa en distancia.  
-Ah si!?- Dijo él acercándose para seguirle el paso  
-Si, y como estoy particularmente contenta hoy...- Harry rodeó con un brazo, su cintura y la cargó en sus brazos- Pero que...?  
-Shh!... Seguiremos la discución en otro momento... Ahora te mereces lo mejor que pueda darte- Sonrió y la besó mientras la cargaba y se dirigían a la sala común.

------Flash Back------  
Hermione había tomado el sorbo de Veritaserum, el cual alcanzaba y sobraba para desembuchar toda verdad en tan solo un instante.  
-Bien!... ¿Listos?- Preguntó Ginny  
-Si... Pregúntale de una vez!- La apuró Ron  
-¿Por que no te quitas las dudas tu solito?... ¿Hasta para eso necesitas ayuda?  
-De acuerdo...- Se acercó a Hermione- Granger... ¿Te acostaste o no con Malfoy?- Preguntó serio  
-Si- Dijo. Ron abrió los ojos como platos. Ciertamente, había crecido una pequeña esperanza en él, de que todo eso hubiera sio, solo una mala pasada.  
-Bien...- Se dio media vuelta como para irse- Era todo lo que quería saber  
-Aguarda Ron!!- Lo detuvo Harry- No estas haciendo bien la pregunta... Ya sabíamos que ella se había acostado con él antes de salir contigo... Pregúntale si aquella vez se acostó con él...- Ron se volvió hacia ella nuevamente.  
-De acuerdo, puede que tengas razón... Granger... aquel día, en que jugábamos a escondernos... ¿lo recuerdas?  
-Si- Dijo como robot.  
-Cuando te encontré con Malfoy... ¿Lo besaste?  
-Si- La ira en Ron crecía  
-O sea que también te acostaste con él ¿verdad?  
-No...  
-¿No?...   
-No!  
-Pero si lo deseabas...  
-Claro que no!!... Yo te amo a ti!... No al engendro que se sienta al lado mio ahora!- Miró despectivamente al rubio.  
-Seguro, no me amas, pero siempre me has deseado!- Le dijo este  
-No siempre... Desde que salgo con Ron que tu no existes para mi!!  
-Basta!!- Gritó Ginny- Ron, continúa!  
-¿O sea, que no te acostaste con él, ni querías hacerlo?  
-Exacto!  
-¿Entonces que pasó?... ¿Quisiste besarlo?  
-No... Jamás!  
-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?  
-Yo... No lo sé- Dijo como cuestionándoselo.  
-¿Como que no?  
-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo...  
-Cuéntanos lo que recuerdas Herms- Pidió Harry.  
-Yo... Recuerdo el juego... Me apresuré a esconderme en la sala multipropósito, tu lo sabías!- Dijo mirándolo a Ron, este se ruborizó levemente.  
-Si, por eso vine a buscarte aqui!  
-Pero, cuando abrí la puerta, recuerdo... recuerdo...- De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como captando una idea- Él estaba adentro y al verme levantó su varita y...y... no recuerdo más!  
-¿Como que no recuerdas más?- La apuró Ron  
-No... solo... Aguarden!!... Él conjuró un hechizo... un... Merlín no lo recuerdo!!  
-Un Imperius!!- Dijo Draco exasperado  
-Exacto!!  
-Por Merlin que eres lerda!... Y todos ustedes ¿como no le creen a su amiga?... Era obvio que utilizaría un imperdonable para esto... Ella dió todas las pistas solo unos ciegos como ustedes no lo verían!!- Dijo cansado el rubio. Ron y Harry se miraron como diciendose "¿Nos acaba de tratar de idiotas?". Entendiéndose perfectamente, Ron afirmó. Harry sacó su varita y deshizo las sogas que ataban a Draco. Harry lo agarró del cuello y lo obligó a caminar hacia la salida.  
-Vamos!... Levántate maldito traidor!!- Harry lo empujó hacia la puerta. Ginny lo siguió dejando solos a Ron y Hermione pero antes dedicándole una sonrisa de aprobación a ambos y cerrando la puerta más tarde. Ron no sabía que hacer, se sentía tan estúpido que no podía siquiera verla a los ojos.  
-Hermione yo...- Trago en seco. Ella se levantó del asciento y se le acercó. Lo besó con descaro. Hace una semana que no sentía sus labios, pero seguía imaginándose su sabor día a día. Imaginaba ese día, pero al fin llegó y... No se parecía a su imaginación, era mucho más vívido y real. Lo sentía tan suyo que se desvanecia todo el mundo al rededor.  
-Calla!- Le dijo luego de besarlo largo rato- ¿Para que hablar?... Ambos sabemos lo que pasó, no fue nada grave...   
-Perdimos una semana- Agachó la cabeza.  
-Semana que ahora recuperaremos ¿no es así?- Lo miró sugerente. A él le brillaron los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
-Claro que si... Desde este momento- Se acercó abrazándola a él por la cintura. Besaba su cuello- ¿Sabías que hueles particularmente exquisita hoy?- Ella sonrió- ¿Y que esa ropa te sienta de lo mejor?  
-No eres mas lento por que no te lo permito eh!- Se quejó agarrándolo del cuello y besándolo con furia. Él deslizó su mano por todo el contorno del cuerpo de la castaña, llegando al final del babydoll y escabulliendo su mano por debajo del mismo...

* * *

Por su parte... Harry y Ginny ya habían caído en la tentación de las sábanas. Harry estaba recostado en la cama, abrazado a ella. Se sentía tan bien.  
-Ginny- Le susurró  
-¿Si harry?  
-Te amo...- Ella sonrió. Se dió vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Yo también Harry...

* * *

-Herms- Le dijo suave al oído luego de haberse demostrado su amor dos veces.  
-¿Si amor?- Ambos se miraron unos segundos.  
-Te amo...  
-Te amo- Le repitió ella y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

Fin!! )

**Holiiii... bueno, por fin terminada!... al fin todo aclarado**

**y, como me gusta a mi... con final feliz!! )**

**Bueno, espero que igual sigan dejando reviews... **

**y si me tiran ideas... un epílogo siempre me gusta hacer! ) P**

**Ok... Espero reviews besotes!**

_DiablaLoK_


End file.
